El Orgullo vs El Amor
by Haru1305
Summary: Sesshomaru el Lord de las tierras del oeste esta empezando a enamorarse de su protegida, pero su orgullo no le permite aceptar ese sentimiento y la entrega en matrimonio a un humano...pero en poco tiempo se dará cuenta de su error...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, una sonriente jovencita plantaba flores en el jardín de su amo mientras, la fresca brisa jugaba con su cabello.

Rin ya contaba con 16 años, era alegre y le gustaban mucho las flores como en su infancia, pero ahora tenía modales y aunque lo sociable y parlanchina no había desaparecido, ella trataba de controlarlo para no avergonzar a Sesshomaru, ni a su nana que tanto se había esforzado en su educación.

— Rin, Rin — La llamó una voz muy conocida, era Natzuki, la youkai que había cuidado de ella desde que llegó al castillo con tan solo 10 años.

— Hola Natzuki — Dejó su labor y se levantó sacudiendo la falda de su kimono.

— Es la hora de la comida mi niña, el amo se enojará si no llegas a tiempo.

— Es cierto — Se escandalizó — Tengo que darme prisa — Hizo el ademán de salir corriendo, pero la voz de Natzuki la detuvo.

— ¿Acaso piensas ir al comedor toda llena de tierra? — La miraba con una ceja enarcada.

— Ahhhh estoy hecha un desastre — ¿en que estoy pensando? — Se golpeó suavemente la frente.

— ¿En qué o en quién? — Le dijo burlona la youkai.

— ¿Que, qué cosas dices?… yyoo no — Sus mejillas se tornaron del rojo más brillante.

— Rin, aún se te está haciendo tarde — Le recordó con una risita.

— Rayos, voy a darme un baño, nos vemos luego — Le agitaba la mano, mientras se perdía en uno de los pasillos del palacio.

Natzuki solo rió — Ay mi niña eres tan trasparente que no puedes ocultar lo que sientes por el amo, ojalá no fuera tan orgulloso y aceptara tus sentimientos — Suspiró.

Natzuki tenía la apariencia de una mujer de 40 años, aunque en realidad tenía 500. su cabello era largo y hermoso color miel y sus ojos de un llamativo color violeta. Gozaba de cierto aprecio por parte del Lord, ya que había sido dama de su madre Irasue y luego su nana.

El aprecio era mutuo porque ella quería mucho a Sesshomaru, a pesar de su estoica personalidad. Sabía de los sentimientos de este por Rin, aunque él se empeñara en negarlos. Faltaba solo ver como la cuidaba de todo y de "todos", para darse cuenta que aquello era más que simple cariño de un protector hacia su protegida.

.

.

— El amo va a enojarse, me va a regañar.

Rin corría como loca por los largos pasillos del palacio, saludando con prisa a los youkais que se encontraba en su camino. Era muy querida allí, la conocían desde niña y a pesar del hecho de ser humana, era muy amable y respetuosa con todos ellos. Parecía que siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios para regalarles.

— Riiin, ten cuidado te vas a caer — La reprendió una de las sirvientas que limpiaba el piso.

— Lo siento Hana, es que tengo prisa.

Hana solo sonrió, esa niña siempre andaba corriendo y metiéndose en problemas.

.

.

Tomó un baño lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó un lindo kimono amarillo, peinó su largo cabello y salió a paso rápido (por no decir corriendo) hacia el comedor.

— Buenas tardes — Hizo una pequeña reverencia a un Jaken muy enojado y a un Sesshomaru que parecía no haber notado su presencia.

— Tarde como siempre mocosa, eres un caso perdido, ¿Es que crees que puedes hacer esperar al amo? — La reprendió el youkai verde.

— Cállate Jaken — Ordenó en un tono que le hizo helar la sangre.

— Sí amo.

— Discúlpeme amo es que…

— Que no se vuelva a repetir — La miró duramente.

— Sí amo — Bajó la cabeza y tomo su lugar en la mesa, al lado derecho del Lord.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, con peleas esporádicas de Jaken y Rin y con las miradas glaciales de advertencia de parte de Sesshomaru para que se callaran, cuando sus estúpidas peleas colmaban su casi inexistente paciencia.

Se levantó con elegancia de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor — Buenas tardes — Salió, sin mirar a sus acompañantes.

— Buenas tardes amo bonito.

— Buenas tardes señor Sesshomaru. Yo también me retiro señor Jaken.

— ¿Y a dónde vas? ¿a seguir plantando tus tontas flores? — Inquirió fastidiado.

— No sea así, mis flores no son tontas — Hizo un puchero.

— Para mí lo son — Replicó — No tienen utilidad.

— Claro que la tienen, embellecen el castillo.

— Sí, sí lo que digas, ya vete — Masculló.

Rin se encogió de hombros — Bueno, hasta la cena señor Jaken — Le sonrió.

— Bien, bien.

.

.

Rin llego hasta la cocina para buscar a su nana y pedirle que la acompañara al jardín del ala norte. El jardín privado de Sesshomaru.

— Natzuki ¿Puedes ayudarme a hacer un arreglo para la habitación del amo?

— Claro mi niña, ¿Qué flores usaras hoy? ¿Qué te parecen estas rosas?, Son muy lindas, seguro le gustarán.

Rin sonrió, esa era su mayor ilusión, serle de utilidad a Sesshomaru, aunque fuese en algo tan pequeño.

Cortó las rosas para llevarlas a la habitación del Lord y hacer el arreglo, tocó la puerta y un seco, adelante, fue toda su respuesta.

— Permiso amo, he traído rosas para remplazar las de su jarrón, ¿Me permite hacerlo? — Cuestionó sonrojada.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba sentado en una mesita repleta de pergaminos, leía uno con aparente desinterés, miro por el rabillo del ojo a su protegida que con manos hábiles arreglaba las flores en el jarrón.

— Es tan hermosa — Se sorprendió admirándola, su rostro de porcelana, su cabello que parecía de seda, cada suave curva de su cuerpo — Basta Sesshomaru es una simple humana — Se reprendió internamente.

— Ya he terminado amo — La joven le sonrió.

— Puedes retirarte — Concedió.

— Permiso amo — Lo reverenció.

— No puedo seguir pensando en ella de esta forma, no voy a caer en el mismo error de mi padre — Apretó los puños — Rebajarme a estar con una humana, pero no es cualquier humana, es Rin, Mi Rin.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, nuevamente — ¿Que sucede Jaken?, no necesitaba abrir la puerta para saber que era su sirviente quien estaba allí.

— Amo los soldados que envió a realizar el reconocimiento por la frontera sur han vuelto y solicitan su presencia para rendirle el informe.

Avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe — Andando.

Por algún motivo desconocido para el youkai verde, el amo del castillo estaba de peor humor que de costumbre.

.

.

Después de 2 interminables horas donde sus soldados hablaban y hablaban cosas que en verdad no tenían ni el más mínimo interés para él pudo salir de la cámara de guerra para dirigirse a la frontera sur y así poder evaluar él mismo la situación.

— Incompetentes — Hizo una nota mental, hablar con el general Hayato y ordenarle que entrenara mejor a sus soldados.

.

.

— Señorita Rin.

La aludida levantó la mirada del pergamino que estaba leyendo bajo un árbol de cerezo — Sí, dime Yumiko.

— Natzuki le manda a preguntar si desea cenar en el comedor o en su habitación, porque el amo y Jaken no se encuentran.

— ¿Qué? ¿y cuándo se fueron y a dónde?— Se notaba cierta inquietud en su voz.

— Esta tarde, luego de que el amo se reunió con los soldados que se encargaron del reconocimiento de la frontera sur, al parecer hay algunos problemas por allá.

— ¿Problemas? — Se sobresaltó — ¿que tipo de problemas? — Inquirió.

— No sé muy bien señorita, pero según lo que se comenta son invasores, un grupo de desertores de las tierras del sur.

Rin palideció de golpe, para que Sesshomaru saliera del castillo debía ser algo importante.

La youkai al notar el cambio en la muchacha agregó para tranquilizarla — Pero no se preocupe , ninguno es más fuerte que el amo. — Aseguró.

Rin asintió, sabía que era uno de los demonios más fuertes de la época, pero aun así siempre se preocuparía por él — Por favor dile a Natzuki que cenare en mi habitación.

— Sí señorita, permiso.

Rin volvió a asentir — Amo por favor tenga cuidado.

.

.

Estaba sentada en su habitación, con mirada vacía hacia la pared, cuando un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención.

— Adelante.

— Mi niña aquí traigo tu cena — Dejó la charola en una mesita.

— Gracias Natzuki — Su voz había perdido su habitual jovialidad.

— Que te sucede? — La cuestionó.

La joven suspiró pesadamente — Estoy preocupada por el viaje del amo.

— Ay Rin eres tan inocente — Le acarició el cabello — ¿En verdad crees que unos cuantos youkais inútiles le pueden hacer el minino rasguño al amo?

La morena lo pensó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza — No, claro que no, crees que me preocupo demasiado ¿cierto?

La youkai sonrió — No mi niña, sólo creo que eres una jovencita enamorada, es todo.

Rin se sonrojó ante el comentario — ¿Soy muy obvia no es verdad?

— Algo — Soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de asombro y vergüenza de la muchacha — Estoy jugando Rin, pero yo que te conozco tan bien me doy cuenta.

La menor suspiró — Espero que él no se haya dado cuenta — Susurró.

— Si supieras que lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo — Pensó — Vamos come, que tu cena se va a enfriar.

Ella asintió, aunque no de muy buena gana.

.

.

El amo del castillo regresó a la mañana siguiente.

La dama Rin estaba feliz de verlo regresar sin ninguna herida aparente — Buenos días amo, bienvenido — Le sonrió.

— Buenos días — La mirada de Sesshomaru era más fría que de costumbre y eso la inquietó, pero lo atribuyó a la reciente molestia por la batalla en la que se había visto "obligado" a intervenir, pasó por su lado y se dirigió a su habitación.

— Buenos días señor Jaken.

— Igual para ti, mocosa fastidiosa — Agitaba sus manos, simulando molestia y se perdió en uno de los pasillos.

— ¿Ya ha vuelto el amo? — La voz de Natzuki le hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto.

— Sí acaba de volver y parece que está algo molesto — Contestó aún nerviosa por el resiente susto.

— ¿Y cuál es la novedad? — Rió la youkai — Ese cachorro no se parece en nada a su padre — Tristeza en su voz.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — La miró sin comprender.

— Porque Lord Inutaisho tenía buen humor y era amable.

— Ooohh, me hubiese gustado mucho conocerlo.

— Seguro se hubiesen llevado muy bien — Le sonrió — Bueno vamos niña, el desayuno ya está servido.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su habitación furioso, sus estúpidos soldados le habían hecho perder el tiempo con unos insectos, a los que el mismo aplastó con un solo movimiento de Bakusaiga. Además, un comentario que escuchó de dos de los guardias del castillo, lo tenía más furioso aún.

Flashback...

Se disponía a partir hacia la frontera sur, cuando escucho la conversación que sostenían dos de sus guardias.

— ¿Estás loco Tora?, Lord Sesshomaru no permitiría que la dama Rin se uniera a un simple humano, si le negó su mano al hijo del Lord del norte.

— Tal vez lo hizo precisamente porque se trata de un youkai y él considera que ella debe pasar su vida tranquila con alguien de su raza — Replicó.

— No lo sé, el Lord desprecia a los humanos — Le recordó.

— Si Makoto, pero tal vez entendió lo que te estoy explicando — Dijo con firmeza, su compañero lo miró no muy convencido.

Fin del Flashback…

— ¿Un humano?, un despreciable humano, ser el compañero de la protegida del gran Sesshomaru, inaudito, pero por otra parte debía admitir que Rin no se vería envuelta en los peligros que conllevaba ser la compañera de un príncipe como Ryu del norte o un Lord como él, y ¿por qué demonios estaba pensando en él como un candidato para ella?. No inconcebible.

Decidió salir de su habitación, ya era la hora del desayuno y se dirigiría al comedor para alejar esos pensamientos impropios de su persona, pero contrario a sus deseos, el sólo ver a su protegida y sentir su sutil aroma a flores, le alteraba los sentidos. Debía tomar una decisión al respecto y lo antes posible o terminaría cediendo a los deseos que Rin despertaba en él desde que tenía 14 años.

.

Luego del desayuno, que para él fue bastante incómoda (aunque por su rostro estoico sus acompañantes no lo notaron), decidió ir a la cámara de guerra a revisar algunos documentos. Aquella duda volvió a su mente — ¿Por qué sus guardias habían mencionado a un asqueroso humano? era que acaso, ¿Alguno tenía la osadía de poner sus ojos en Rin? — Apretó un puño con tanta fuerza , que un delgado hilo de sangre recorrió su palma. Ningún humano había tenido la insolencia de pedirle su mano —Claro porque él no permitía que se acercaran al castillo — Pensó. Debía hablar con ese guardia, para que aclarara sus dudas.

.

— Buenos días, Dama Rin — La saludó Hana.

— Buenos días Hana — ¿El amo Sesshomaru se encuentra en su habitación?

— No Dama, está en la cámara de guerra.

— Ooh ya veo — Su voz sonó triste — Bueno voy a dejarle su arreglo como todas las mañanas.

— Muy bien Dama, permiso — La reverenció.

.

.

Sesshomaru les había informado a todos los youkais del palacio, que Rin tenía su permiso de entrar a su habitación todas las mañas para cambiar las flores de sus jarrones. Esto había complacido en gran manera a la joven.

Entró a la habitación y la admiró por un momento, no importaba cuántas veces la hubiese visto, le parecía enorme y lujosa digna del Lord del oeste. Sintió una enorme tristeza en su corazón, ella nunca seria digna de él, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla ante tal revelación.

.

.

Tora tocó la puerta de la cámara de guerra, su amo habia solicitado su presencia.

— Adelante — Concedió.

— Permiso amo — Hizo una marcada reverencia — ¿En que le puedo servir?

— ¿Quién es el humano que pretende a mi protegida y cómo la conoció?

Tora dudó un instante, no sabia si su amo lo castigaria por no haberle dado esa información antes , pero ante la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru solo pudo decirle todo lo que sabia.

— Según escuché, es un terrateniente y conoció a la Dama Rin en la aldea que queda cerca al castilo y se enamoró de ella a primera vista, pero como iba acompañada por usted y el señor Jaken decidió no acercarse.

— Cobarde, bueno pensándolo mejor, era razonable que le temiera — Se dijo — Trae a ese humano, quiero hablar con él — Ordenó.

Al youkai casi se le cae la mandibula hasta el piso — ¿Su amo hablar con un humano?, dificil de creer — Sí amo, como ordene.

.

.

Tora, aun sentía temor por la reciente conversación que había sostenido con el Lord.

— ¿Querrá matar al humano por fijarse en la dama Rin? — Sí, eso era lo más probable, pero él no podía desobedecer a su amo, así que se dirigió al palacio de aquel terrateniente.

.

.

Tocaron nuevamente a su puerta, ese olor a flores inundó su fino olfato — Rin.

— Adelante.

— Buenos días amo, quería avisarle que ya coloqué el arreglo en su habitación y que la comida está lista, Natzuki quiere saber si desea que le traigan sus alimentos aquí o bajara al comedor.

— Iré al comedor — Anunció.

La joven sonrió feliz — Enseguida le aviso amo, permiso.

Él solo hizo un pequeño asentimiento.

.

.

.

Ya había caído la noche sobre el palacio del oeste y la joven humana dormía profundamente, no así el amo del castillo, que continuaba en su lucha interna desatada desde que "su niña" había empezado a crecer y a interesarle como mujer.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde que su olor cambio y se volvió adictivo para él, hacía un esfuerzo titánico por controlar sus instintos y no lanzarse sobre ella, pero muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que no sólo eran sus instintos, sino también sentía algo más profundo por la humana. ¿amor? desconocía tal sentimiento, pero estaba seguro que era algo fuerte muy fuerte lo que ella producía en él — "Patético" — Se dijo a sí mismo.

— No por favor, mamá, papá.

— Maldita sea tiene una pesadilla — Espetó, salió con rapidez de su habitación y en un parpadeo estaba en la de la joven, que quedaba solo a dos habitaciones de la suya, se acercó suavemente al futón.

— Papá, hermano, déjenlos, no los lastimen — El corazón de la humana latía con rapidez excesiva, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y la cubría una fina capa de sudor que pegaba el flequillo a su frente.

— Rin — Habló cerca de su rostro — Basta Rin, deja de llorar — Y la orden fue acatada como siempre, poco a poco reguló su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Sesshomaru la contemplaba tan frágil tan inocente, tan bella y sin saber bien la razón unió sus labios con los de ella, en un corto beso. Salió de allí irritado, no podía permitirse tales deslices con una humana, no más. Así que tomó una decisión, se la entregaría como compañera al humano.

.

.

.

Gran sorpresa se veía reflejada en el rostro de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada principal del palacio imperial del oeste, al ver a un humano de pie frente a ellos y en compañía de Tora, quien afirmaba que tenía una reunión con el amo del castillo.

— Estás loco Tora ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que el amo pidió que trajeras a un humano al castillo y que se va a reunir con él? — Siseó.

— Pues si lo dudas pregúntaselo tú mismo, aunque sabes que odia que se cuestionen sus órdenes — Le recordó, mirándolo con seriedad.

El otro guardia lo meditó un momento — Está bien, pasen — Su tono de fastidio mal disimulado no pasó desapercibido por Tora, ni por su acompañante, pero prefirieron guardar silencio.

.

El youkai condujo al "nervioso" humano por los largos pasillos del palacio, realmente estaba impresionado de lo lujoso del lugar, él tenía un palacio ostentoso, pero no se comparaba al del Lord del oeste.

Tora tocó la puerta de la cámara de guerra, donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

— Adelante — La misma seca orden de siempre.

— Amo — Lo reverenció — Aquí está el humano al que me pidió trajera ante usted.

— Bien, retírate.

— Permiso amo — Se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sesshomaru miraba duramente al hombre que tenía frente a él y eso sólo hizo que su miedo incrementara. El Lord del oeste podía percibirlo sin ningún problema.

— "Patético", y ¿Ha ese insecto pretendía entregarle a su Rin?. Basta, ya la decisión está tomada.— — Dime humano, ¿Que es lo que pretendes con mi protegida?

— Yo…yo…— Las piernas le temblaban y aunque trataba de que su voz sonara normal, le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba. Inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse y responder con todo el valor del que fue capaz — Lord Sesshomaru — Hizo una marcada reverencia — Mi nombre es Sasuke y soy un terrateniente que vive cerca de la aldea más próxima al castillo, he visto dos veces a la Dama Rin en esa aldea y aunque no he cruzado siquiera una palabra con ella, puedo decirle con total seguridad que estoy enamorado de ella y que si usted me lo permite, deseo tomarla como mi esposa. Sé que mis riquezas no se comparan a las suyas o a las de otro señor demoniaco, pero le aseguro que en mi palacio será atendida con las mayores comodidades.

Al terminar su monólogo Sesshomaru lo veía con su acostumbrado rostro frio y de indiferencia total, pero en su interior se revolvían sus emociones. Por un lado sus ¿Sentimientos? no, no poseía tales, su instinto le decía que debería matar a ese imbécil por haber puesto sus ojos en Rin, pero su orgullo hablo más alto. "Él es quien va a alejar de ti a la humana que puede deshonrar tu linaje de sangre real y pura".

— Acepto humano — Escupió con desprecio estas palabras.

Demás está decir que Sasuke quedó totalmente sorprendido. Lord Sesshomaru había aceptado dar en matrimonio a su protegida a un simple humano, era para no creer.

— Gracias Lord…

Pero fue interrumpido por una garra muy cerca de su cuello — Si te atreves a hacerle el más mínimo rasguño te mato — Amenaza en su voz.

— Ssí amo.

— La boda será en una semana, prepáralo todo — Ordenó — La Dama de este palacio será escoltada a tu castillo un día antes de la boda, ahora lárgate — Siseó.

Le volvió a reverenciar y salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Se encontraba nuevamente solo en la cámara de guerra. Maldición ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿cómo se lo diría a Rin? Rin, su pequeña Rin.

.

.

— Dama, la cena ya está lista.

— Oh gracias Hana.

La joven estaba pintando unas flores que adornaban un pequeño estanque.

— Le quedo muy bien — La elogió.

— Muchas gracias, aunque aún me falta práctica — Contempló su trabajo — Bueno me voy o se me hará tarde, hsta luego Hana.

— Hasta luego señorita — Sonrió.

.

.

El amo del castillo parecía de peor humor aquella noche, no había abierto la boca más que para tomar su té y unos cuantos bocados de comida y eso la inquietaba. Estuvo tentada en varias ocasiones a preguntarle, pero no se animó.

Él se levantó de la mesa con su acostumbrada elegancia, para retirarse del comedor, al pasar al lado de su protegida le habló con un matiz en su voz que ella no supo definir.

— Ve a mi habitación en media hora, tengo que hablar contigo.

— Sí amo — Su petición le pareció muy extraña, pero no quiso hacerse ideas raras en la cabeza, simplemente obedecería como siempre.

Jaken la observaba desde su lugar en la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados — Y ahora ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mocosa? — La acusó.

— ¿Yo?, nada señor Jaken, se lo aseguro.

— No te creo, algo debiste hacer para que el amo te pidiera que fueras a su habitación — Negó con la cabeza — Niña tonta, nunca aprenderás.

Las palabras del youkai verde solo lograron ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Ojalá el amo no estuviese enojado con ella.

.

.

Rin tocó la puerta de la habitación a la hora acordada.

— Adelante — Su voz monótona de siempre la recibió.

— Permiso amo.

El Lord se encontraba mirando por la ventana, contemplaba el cielo nocturno. Después de unos minutos él rompió el silencio, pero sin girarse para mirarla.

— He decidido que te casaras con un humano — Soltó sin más.

Cada palabra dicha por Sesshomaru era como una daga que atravesaba su enamorado corazón y lo rompía en miles de pedazos. Rin abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Que ha dicho amo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo para que decida alejarme de su lado? —Su voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

El Inuyoukai cerró sus ojos para controlarse y no retractarse de sus palabras. Pronto a su nariz llegó el maldito olor salado que tanto odiaba.

— Es lo mejor para ti — Su voz sonaba con tanta indiferencia.

— ¿Para mí o para usted? — Se atrevió a decir, cegada por el dolor que aquella decisión le producía.

— Insolente — Se volteó para verla directo a los ojos.

— Es eso, ¿Cierto?, se quiere deshacer de mí por ser una simple humana.

— Rin — Le advirtió.

— No puedo alejarme de usted, yo lo amo — Confesó con voz entrecortada, por el incesante llanto.

Aquella confesión tomo por sorpresa al Lord, sabía que su protegida tenía un cariño especial por él, lejos de ser el de una hija a su padre o hermano, pero ¿Amor? no se lo esperaba.

— Desconozco tal sentimiento.

— Sí, ya me lo esperaba — Bajó su cabeza — Puede burlarse de mis sentimientos si así lo desea — Su voz era un susurro casi inaudible, pero él con su oído sobrenatural la escuchó a la perfección — No se preocupe Lord Sesshomaru — Levantó la cabeza y lo miró decidida — Haré lo que me ordena como siempre, ya que mi vida le pertenece, siéntase feliz de no tener que ver más a esta miserable humana — Pronunció con dolor.

— Basta Rin — Su voz había ganado varios grados de enojo, estaba furioso, pero no con ella sino con él mismo por obligarla a eso.

— Disculpe mi insolencia milord, ¿Me puedo retirar?

Él asintió, no podía tenerla más tiempo cerca o la tomaría entre sus brazos y mandaría al demonio su orgullo, ¿Acaso sentía lo mismo que Rin, no, el gran Sesshomaru no tenía esos sentimientos propios de humanos — "Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas" — Le dijo su conciencia — Maldita sea Rin ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer humana?.

.

.

Rin corría desesperada por los oscuros pasillos, se dirigía a la habitación de Natzuki, su nana había sentido su presencia desde hacía un rato y salió de su habitación, para encontrarse a la humana hecha un mar de llanto.

— ¿Qué te pasa mi niña? — Preguntó preocupada.

— El amo me odia, no me quiere en el castillo — Hipaba cada vez más fuerte.

— Pero Rin, ¿De que hablas?, el amo jamás te odiaría — Aseguró.

— Me entregara en matrimonio a un humano.

— ¿Que? — La ira de la youkai era evidente — Eso si que no lo puedo permitir, no te puede casar en contra de tu voluntad, si te negó al príncipe del norte — Negó con la cabeza — Ya mismo hablaré con él.

— No — Se arrojó a los brazos de la demonio — Por favor no me dejes sola, te necesito tanto Natzuki, ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

— Por supuesto mi niña, ya mañana hablaré con ese cachorro insensible.

.

.

Rin lloró toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, pudo conciliar el sueño casi al amanecer vencida por el llanto.

Sesshomaru por su parte no durmió nada en absoluto, no era como si necesitara dormir mucho, bastaba un par de horas diarias y podía estar sin dormir hasta por una semana completa. Su orgullo y sus sentimientos que creía hasta ahora inexistentes le estaban causando jaqueca. Maldición, deseaba estar con Rin, pero no podía permitirse ser igual a su padre.

Escuchó los suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación — Adelante.

No necesitaba preguntar quién era, de sobra sabía que se trataba de Natzuki y también imaginaba la razón de su visita, "el tema en el que menos quería pensar".

— Buenos días amo — Lo reverenció.

Él solo le otorgo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

— Amo, ¿Es cierto que piensa entregar a Rin como compañera de un humano?

— Así es — Su voz tan indiferente hizo enojar a la youkai.

— Pero amo ella no quiere casarse, no quiere irse del castillo, ni tener que separarse de usted — Replicó.

El Lord del oeste no cambio su expresión de frialdad ante las palabras de su antigua nana.

— No entiendo, se la negó al príncipe Ryu que es el heredero del norte, ¿Para entregársela a un humano?, ¿Es acaso un aldeano? — Inquirió.

— Un terrateniente.

— Vaya por lo menos — Comentó con sarcasmo.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos — ¿Acaso insinúas que voy a entregar a mi protegida a un vulgar aldeano?

— Es un humano — Suspiró — No tengo nada en su contra, pero sé que usted sí.

El Daiyoukai la contempló por un momento — Es lo mejor para ella — Aseguró.

— Lo mejor es quedarse aquí Sesshomaru, ella está enamorada de ti, y piensa casarse sólo por complacerte.

Natzuki era la única en el castillo que podía tutear a Sesshomaru, sin que él le cortara la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? — Ira en su voz.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente cancelas toda esta tontería y le dices lo que sientes por ella?

— Basta, no hablaré más sobre el tema — Sentenció.

— Muy bien milord, espero no se arepienta y por si le interesa ella está durmiendo en mi habitación, permiso.

Sesshomaru suspiró imperceptiblemente y sin querer recordó la conversación que sostuvo con el Lord del norte un año atrás.

.

Flashback…

— Sesshomaru, vengo a pedirte la mano de la Dama Rin, para que sea la compañera de mi hijo Ryu.

Por su semblante estoico el Lord del oeste no demostró su sorpresa y menos su enojo ante tan "atrevida" petición.

— Aun es una cachorra — Replicó.

— Oh vamos Sesshomaru es humana, las jóvenes de su edad ya están casadas.

— Entonces debería casarse con un humano — Resolvió sin pensar.

El Lord Ryuta no fue capaz de esconder una mueca de asombro ante las palabras de su hohomólogo del oeste — ¿Preferirías casarla con un humano antes que con mi hijo? — Su tono era casi molesto, pero Sesshomaru ni se inmutó.

— Los humanos no viven tanto como nosotros.

— Para eso existe la marca — Replicó Ryuta.

Lo miró a los ojos más serio que de costumbre — Sabes muy bien que los matrimonios de ese tipo no están bien vistos entre los señores demoniacos, sólo la expondrías — Dijo con tono grave.

Ryuta lo pensó por un momento — Tienes razón Sesshomaru, me retiro entonces.

Recibió un asentimiento por parte del Lord del oeste.

Fin del Flashback…

.

Irónico que en esos momentos lo había dicho solo para librarse de la propuesta de Ryuta y ahora se convertía en realidad.

Los días siguientes estuvo fuera del castillo para evitar ver a Rin, estaba seguro que se la pasaba triste y odiaba verla llorar. Regresó en la madrugada del día en que Rin se iría del palacio. Había vuelto a su habitación ya que él no se encontraba.

La contempló por un momento, su respiración estaba relajada, pero pudo percibir el tenue olor a sal en el ambiente. Tensó la mandíbula, había estado llorando por su culpa. Se acercó a su rostro y le apartó unos mechones de su rostro, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y la besó, fue un beso corto, sería la despedida. Ahora ella le pertenecería a alguien más. Ese pensamiento hizo que algo en su interior se removiera, pero no le prestaría atención. Salió de allí con paso lento y se dirigió a **su propia habitación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, bueno estoy con este nuevo fic que espero les guste, no voy a dejar de lado mi otra historia es sólo que me llegó la inspiración de ésta y la quise escribir. Por favor comenten para saber que les pareció y si debo continuarla o dejarla.**

 **Besitos y hasta pronto.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi..

Capitulo 2

Ya había amanecido en las tierras del oeste, el olor a flores característico de la primavera inundaba todo el lugar.

— Buenos días mi niña, te traje el desayuno — Natzuki entro a la habitación de Rin.

— Buenos días Natzuki — Su voz sonaba triste y en su rostro era evidente que había llorado mucho y dormido poco.

— Ay mi pequeña, no sé ni que decirte para animarte — La abrazó.

Rin escondió su cara en el pecho de su nana y comenzó a llorar — No quiero irme, no quiero — Negaba fuertemente con la cabeza — Le confesé que lo amo y no le importó — Lloró más fuerte.

Natzuki abrió los ojos dejando ver su sorpresa — No puedo creer que te animaras a decírselo y que eso no haya cambiado su decisión.

— ¿Y porque lo haría?, solo soy una humana.

— ¡Rin! —La reprendió — No te hagas menos, él es el que no sabe valorarte.

— Gracias — Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

— Vamos desayuna, que tienes que arreglarte para partir.

La joven solo asintió débilmente.

.

.

Era media mañana cuando todo estaba listo para que la joven partiera a su nuevo hogar.

— Natzuki ¿dónde está el amo? — Preguntó Rin.

La youkai la miró con sorpresa — ¿Quieres verlo? ¿estás segura?

— Sí, deseo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

— Entiendo — Le acarició la cabeza — Está en la cámara de guerra.

— Gracias, no tardaré.

.

Llegó a paso lento hasta la cámara de guerra, no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, pero saber que no lo podría ver más, que dejaría de ser parte de su vida, le rompía el corazón.

Llamó a la puerta y como siempre un seco, adelante, le dio el permiso de entrada.

— Buenos días amo — Inclinó la cabeza.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado frente a la mesa que hacia la función de su escritorio, leía un pergamino con aparente desinterés.

— Buenos días — Contestó sin dejar de leer.

— Yo…sólo vine a despedirme y…vamos Rin no llores, no llores — Se dijo a sí misma — A agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí — Cada palabra le costó pronunciarla más de lo que había pensado, su voz temblaba un poco y sus ojos le picaban a causa del llanto que quería salir, pero que ella luchaba por controlar.

Él sintió el olor a sal y levantó los ojos clavándole su intensa mirada dorada, se maldijo internamente por ser el causante de sus lágrimas una vez más. Se puso de pie y llego hasta ella con paso lento.

Rin temblaba al verlo frente a ella, a tan corta distancia, no lo soportó y lo abrazó. Contrario a lo que ella esperaba él correspondió a su abrazo y le acarició el cabello. La joven humana se sonrojó por la cercanía, se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente y saco de su kimono una hermosa peineta de oro blanco con piedras preciosas que formaban pequeñas flores.

— Toma, espero que sea de tu agrado — La depositó en las manos femeninas.

— Es hermosa señor Sesshomaru, se lo agradezco tanto, la cuidaré mucho, se lo prometo — La apretó contra su pecho, como si con esta acción pudiese calmar su tristeza .

El asintió y acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ambos, dándole un beso en la frente. Los músculos de Rin se congelaron y su corazón latía tan rápido que creía se saldría de su pecho.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la joven y se dirigió a su escritorio, pero los brazos de su protegida lo detuvieron, estaba abrazada a su espalda. Cerró los ojos, debía ser firme en su decisión, pero maldición, como le costaba, era débil por tener sentimientos hacia esa pequeña humana.

— Lo voy a extrañar amo — Le confesó entre sollozos y salió corriendo hacia donde la esperaba Natzuki. Entonces Sesshomaru se permitió girar y ver hacia la puerta por donde ella se había marchado.

.

Corrió desesperada y se ocultó en uno de los pasillos del ala sur donde había poco tránsito de los sirvientes, se recostó de espaldas a la pared y limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, intentó regular su respiración, tenía que ser fuerte. Apretó contra su pecho el regalo que le había dado su amo y decido usarlo, se colocó la peineta en su largo cabello y se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo.

Allí la esperaba Natzuki en compañía de Hana y otros youkais mas que le tenían gran aprecio a la Dama del castillo.

Se despidió de todos con lágrimas.

— Mi niña cuídate mucho — Pidió la mayor.

— Así lo hare, te voy a extrañar, te quiero mucho.

— Y yo a ti — Le limpió las nuevas lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

Uno de los youkais que la escoltarían al palacio del terrateniente, le entregó las riendas de Ah Un.

— Gracias Tsubasa.

Tsubasa era un youkai halcón, él y dos de sus compañeros llevarían a Rin hasta su nuevo hogar.

— De nada Dama Rin, su equipaje ya fue enviado al palacio — Informó.

Subió en el lomo de Ah Un, cuando se disponía a elevarse, la vocecita rasposa de Jaken la detuvo.

— ¿Te pensabas ir sin despedirte de mí mocosa tonta? — La acusó.

— Señor Jaken — Exclamó sorprendiada — Pensé que no estaba en el castillo — Se bajó de su montura y corrió a abrazarlo.

— Quítate niña, me asfixias — Hizo un mohín.

— Perdóneme, es que no lo voy a volver a ver — Bajó la cabeza.

— Te equivocas, iré contigo hasta el palacio.

— ¿Eh? ¿enserio señor Jaken? — Lo volvió a abrazar, provocando una serie de insultos por parte del youkai sapo.

— Ya vámonos niña escandalosa, que se hace tarde — Apremió.

Rin asintió, volvió a subir en el dragón y Jaken hizo lo mismo, mientras se elevaban le dedicó una última mirada al castillo, donde había vivido desde hacía 6 años y había sido tan feliz — Cuídese mucho amo Sesshomaru, lo voy a extrañar.

.

Sesshomaru se encontraba oculto en uno de los balcones y desde allí pudo ver como su protegida se alejaba y perdía en el horizonte — Adiós Rin.

— ¿Te arrepientes cierto? — Natzuki había llegado hasta el balcón , donde se encontraba Sesshomaru observando a Rin partir.

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?

— Oh vamos Sesshomaru, te conozco muy bien, prácticamente te crié.

— Jhmp

— Bien, bien, si no lo quieres aceptar es tu problema, de igual modo ya nada puedes hacer — Natzuki lo observó por el rabillo del ojo para ver su reacción y sonrió para sus adentros al ver como fruncía levemente el ceño y tensaba la mandíbula. Sus palabras lo habían hecho enojar.

— Que él, el gran Sesshomaru, ¿No podía hacer nada para que SU protegida volviera a su lado? "sandeces", él era capaz de destruir todo ese palacio, junto con los patéticos humanos que allí vivían. Pero no lo haría, porque ella estaría mejor allí, o tal vez Rin tenia razón y era él quien estaba más seguro lejos de ella para no ceder a sus malditos instintos y terminar convirtiéndola en su compañera.

.

Una hora después llegaron al palacio. En la entrada principal se encontraba Sasuke, con un pequeño grupo de soldados. Todos miraban con extrañeza y hasta un poco de miedo a los cinco youkais acompañando a la joven humana.

— Bienvenida Dama Rin, yo soy Sasuke, su futuro esposo — Le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Mucho gusto señor Sasuke — Le correspondió a la reverencia.

— Dama Rin nos retiramos — Le informó uno de los youkais.

— Muchas gracias muchachos — Les sonrió — Señor Jaken cuídese mucho, lo quiero — Lo abrazó.

— Lo haré mocosa, tú también cuídate — Se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que se escaparon a su control.

— Ah Un, mi buen amigo, cuídate te quiero — El dragón le acarició el rostro con sus cabellos.

Los vio alejarse y sintió el enorme impulso de correr tras de ellos, pero se contuvo, sabía que Sesshomaru ya no la quería cerca de él y que por eso la había entregado a ese hombre frente a ella.

.

Resignada entró al palacio tras Sasuke, con pasos lentos como condenado que va hacia la horca, intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, su "prometido" se estaba portando muy amable con ella, era apuesto no lo podía negar y calculaba que tendría como 21 años, así que tampoco era que la hubiese entregado a un ser horripilante.

— Quiero presentarte a mi madre — La voz del joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Como usted guste señor Sasuke.

— No me digas señor — Pidió con voz suave — Vas a ser mi esposa — Le sonrió despreocupado, ella asintió y le correspondió la sonrisa.

.

Entraron a un amplio salón, donde una elegante dama tomaba el té.

— Buenas tardes madre, ella es la señorita Rin, mi prometida.

La elegante mujer que aparentaba unos 40 años la miró analizándola — Buenas tardes, bienvenida — Fue toda su respuesta.

— Buenas tardes señora.

— Yumi — Corrigió — Mi madre se llama Yumi.

— Señora Yumi, se lo agradezco mucho — La reverenció.

— Bueno me retiro, supongo tienen mucho que hablar, permiso — Informó la dama.

Ambos la reverenciaron y le dieron las buenas tardes. Rin notó que no había sido del agrado de Yumi, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— Si no es mucho atrevimiento Sasuke, me gustaría saber más sobre ti — Le dijo tímidamente.

— Por supuesto Rin, ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

— Sí tengo dos hermanas mayores, pero ya están casadas, ahora solo vivimos aquí mi madre y yo, ya que mi padre murió hace algunos años y ¿Que hay sobre ti?

— Bueno, soy huérfana desde los 5 años, mis padres y hermano fueron asesinados por unos bandidos que atacaron la aldea donde vivíamos, viví sola 2 años, hasta que conocí al señor Sesshomaru y bueno el resto de la historia supongo la conoces — Sonrió con cierta melancolía.

— Así es, la asombrosa historia de la protegida del Lord del oeste, todos comentaban en la aldea que la cuidaba como a un precioso tesoro y ya veo porque, eres muy hermosa y dulce Rin — La alagó.

La joven se sonrojó — Te lo agradezco — Si me hubiese considerado eso no se desearía de mi de esta forma — Pensó.

— Bueno vamos te mostrare tu habitación para que descanses un poco, enviaré a que te avisen cuando esté lista la comida.

— Me parece muy bien.

—Vamos.

.

Caminaron por un amplio pasillo, hasta llegar frente a una puerta fusuma decorada con una pintura de un jardín.

— Es muy hermoso — Exclamó.

— Gracias, pensé en esta pintura cuando te conocí, pasa por favor.

La habitación era amplia y cómoda, el futón se veía muy acogedor, pero no era tan grande y bonita como la que tenía en el castillo — Amo Sesshomaru.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Sasuke vió como la cara de la joven se entristecía.

— No, no es nada, sólo me quede admirando la habitación, todo está muy lindo.

— Me alegro que te agrade, ponte cómoda.

La joven asintió y apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta, pudo llorar nuevamente.

.

.

Horas después Sasuke vino personalmente para llevarla al comedor.

— Rin, se me olvidó mencionártelo, mi madre organizó una pequeña reunión con nuestras amistades para presentarte como mi prometida, espero te guste.

— Sí claro, muchas gracias — La verdad le daba igual, lo que quería era regresar al castillo, así que todo lo demás no tenía importancia para ella.

La dichosa reunión se realizó desde la hora de la cena, Rin se retiró a su habitación temprano con la excusa de que estaba cansada por el viaje y que debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente, intentó conciliar el sueño un par de veces, según sus cálculos ya debía ser más de media noche, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente, dio un salto en el futón por el susto que le ocasionó y más al ver a Sasuke con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo — ¿Sasuke que se te ofrece? — Trató de sonar lo más normal que pudo.

— Quiero estar contigo —Avanzó hasta quedar cerca de ella.

— Espera por favor, estas ebrio, ma…mañana nos casaremos — En la cara femenina era evidente el terror.

— Por eso mismo, no importa si adelantamos la noche de bodas — La acorraló contra la pared de la habitación y la sujetó fuerte por el mentón mientras con la otra mano intentaba desatar su obi.

— Suéltame por favor, aléjate de mí — Intentaba apartarlo, pero él era más fuerte.

La tiró al futón y se le colocó encima, trataba de besarla, pero ella apretaba fuertemente los labios, eso lo molestó y tomo su yukata del cuello y le rompió una parte dejando ver un poco sus senos.

Rin gritó por el miedo que eso le produjo, no podía permitir que ese hombre la violara y tan amable y educado que había sido con ella cuando lo conoció. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, aunque creía que no funcionaría, pero igual debía intentarlo.

— Amo Sesshomaru, por favor ayúdeme — Su voz salió como en un hilillo a causa del llanto y el miedo que sentía en esemomento.

— Ja, tonta, ese demonio ya no vendrá a ayudarte, te entregó a mí para deshacerse de ti porque... Pero no pudo seguir hablando, unas garras se clavaron en su cuello y lo comenzaron a quemar mientras profería alaridos de dolor.

— Amo — Rin corrió a sus brazos.

— Salgamos de aquí.

Al escuchar el alboroto varios soldados se hicieron en la entrada para impedirles que salieran, pero Sesshomaru los mato a todos con suma facilidad.

.

.

Caminaron por el bosque en silencio, hasta que Rin se animó a hablar.

— Muchas gracias amo por haberme salvado, sé que no debí molestarlo y me disculpo por eso — Agachó la cabeza. Sesshomaru se encontraba de espaldas frente a ella —Si así lo desea puede llevarme a una aldea humana.

— ¿Acaso quieres ir a una? — Le preguntó sin mirarla.

— No, claro que no — Se apresuró a responder — Pero usted ya no quiere que esté en el castillo y…

— ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada de mí?

Aquella pregunta descolocó a la joven, no se esperaba que él tocara ese tema, que según ella era tan desagradable ante sus ojos.

— Amo, por favor olvide eso, yo no debí decírselo, perdóneme — Estaba luchando para no llorar.

— Contesta — Exigió en un tono más fuerte.

Rin se puso aún más nerviosa, pero sabía que sería peor si no le contestaba, inhaló para tranquilizarse o al menos intentarlo.

— Pienso todo el tiempo en usted, me siento nerviosa cuando lo tengo cerca, mi corazón late más rápido, me preocupo por su bienestar, deseo tenerlo a mi lado — Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero él la escuchó claramente.

El Inuyoukai había notado muchos de esos cambios en ella cuando estaban cerca, incluso su olor cambiaba, pero ¿amor? no se imaginaba eso.

Se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos, Rin se sintió empequeñecer.

— Los sentimientos de los que hablas son propios de humanos — La jovencita volvió a bajar la cabeza — Pero viniendo de ti no me molestan, me complacen.

Rin levanto la cabeza y pudo ver en su cara una minúscula sonrisa, pero no era de burla como la que le dedicaba a sus enemigos antes de matarlos, era tranquila, se podría decir que era de felicidad.

No sabía qué decir ante las palabras de su amo, solo atinó a abrazarlo y como horas antes había hecho él, le correspondió. Pero luego hizo algo inesperado, la tomó por el mentón y la besó. Ella se paralizó, ¿Acaso su amo la estaba besando? a ella, ¿A una simple humana?, pero pronto dejó de pensar para sentir. Ese beso la tenía en las nubes, sólo que había un problema, no sabía qué hacer, quería corresponderle, pero no sabía cómo.

Sesshomaru se separó de sus labios al no tener respuesta y la miró interrogándola. La joven apartó la mirada, estaba totalmente ruborizada.

— Señor es que yo, no sé qué debo hacer — Concluyó con dificultad.

El Lord sonrió para sus adentros, Rin seguía siendo la misma niña inocente. Volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos y le susurró contra sus labios — Sólo déjate llevar — La volvió a besar y tal como él le había dicho se dejó llevar por sus instintos y torpemente le correspondió. Sesshomaru gruñó complacido y esto descolocó a la joven que intentó separarse, pero él la tomo por la nuca e intensifico el beso. Ella en respuesta colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y él rodeo su cintura con la mano que tenía libre.

Dejó sus labios para besar su cuello, Rin gemía tímidamente ante las maravillosas sensaciones que el Inuyoukai le hacía experimentar, apartó la tela de su yukata dejando al descubierto sus hombros, los besó con deseo, mientras desataba su obi. Cuando la joven sintió que la presión en su yukata desapareció, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Sesshomaru abrió la tela de la ropa femenina dejándola completamente desnuda.

Rin se sonrojo aún más al verse expuesta ante los ojos del Daiyoukai, se cubrió los senos con los brazos por la vergüenza. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos evidenciando su molestia, le tomó los brazos y se los colocó sobre la cabeza, la volvió a besar desde la boca hasta el cuello y bajó a sus senos, los estimuló con su boca y lengua. Rin dio un respingo al sentir pequeñas corrientes recorrerla, volvió a gemir con más intensidad.

Siguió su camino de besos por el vientre, pero la joven lo detuvo, poniendo las manos sobres los hombros masculinos y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de él.

— Señor Sesshomaru, por favor espere, yo...yo soy una humana — Lágrimas en sus ojos — Y no quiero que se obligue a hacer eso porque le confesé mis sentimientos.

Sesshomaru se colocó a la altura de su rostro y la miró a los ojos — Escúchame muy bien, porque no repetiré mis palabras, Al gran Sesshomaru nadie lo obliga a hacer nada — Aseguró.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, iba a agregar algo más, pero él la calló con otro beso cargado de deseo, acarició sus piernas y acomodó su cabeza entre ellas. La joven se mordió los labios para no emitir un sonoro gemido, cuando sintió la lengua en su vagina, enredó los dedos entre su sedosa cabellera plateada, mientras el seguía moviendo su diestra lengua. Pronto no pudo contener más sus gemidos de placer, Sesshomaru sonrió al escucharla. Se quitó su haori y hakama quedando completamente desnudo. Ella apartó la mirada avergonzada, él se acomodó entre sus piernas y ella pudo sentir algo duro rosando su entrada. Sus músculos se tensaron ante aquel contacto.

— Tienes miedo — Afirmó él.

Rin negó con la cabeza en su hombro — Sólo estoy nerviosa, es normal creo.

La volvió a besar logrando qie relajara sus músculos.

— Te dolerá, pero pronto pasará — Advirtió.

Dicho esto, mordió el espacio entre la clavícula y el cuello y se adentró en ella de una sola embestida.

Rin gritó por el dolor tan terrible que sentía, no sabía qué le dolía más, si el cuello o la entrepierna, pronto las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin control, ¿Acaso le estaba inyectando veneno? sí, eso debía ser o sino no le dolería tanto. Sentía un líquido esparcirse por todo su cuerpo y quemar sus entrañas en el proceso.

El fino olfato del Inuyoukai pronto fue inundado por el olor a sangre, prueba de la virginidad de Rin. Se quedó quieto un momento esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a él, era tan estrecha que temía destrozarla. Retiró sus colmillos y lamió la herida, mientras empezaba a embestirla suavemente. Rin mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba los dientes para no quejarse por el dolor.

— Abre los ojos, quiero que me mires Rin — Le susurró en su oído, su voz sonaba dulce y eso la sorprendió, pero sin dudarlo acató la orden.

Lo miró directo a los ojos y estos tenían el aterrador color rojo de cuando se transformaba en su forma original.

— Amo, ¿Lo he hecho enojar? — Preguntó con timidez — Sus ojos…

— No estoy enojado — Fue toda su respuesta, la besó y ella se abrazó más fuerte de su cuello. Las embestidas aumentaron y pronto los gemidos de dolor fueron remplazados por los de placer.

— Lo amo señor Sesshomaru, lo amo tanto — Arqueó la espalda cuando su orgasmo llegó y minutos después, fue el turno del Lord del oeste, que gruño de satisfacción. Por fin le había dado rienda suelta a sus instintos, marcó a Rin como su compañera y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

.

Comenzaba a amanecer y poco después de haber intimado, Rin había perdido el conocimiento a causa del veneno, que aunque no era letal, sí producía mucho dolor y malestar en un ser humano.

Sesshomaru tocó su frente, tenía fiebre, frunció el ceño, debía llevarla rápido al castillo para que descansara.

Desató su armadura y se quitó la parte externa de su kimono, cubrió a Rin con ella ya que tenía su yukata rasgada a la altura de los senos. Maldito humano, pero ya se había encargado de él, una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios. Tenía ganas de ir hasta ese palacio y revivirlo con Tenseiga, pero ahora había una cosa más importante que merecía su atención, Rin.

La tomó entre sus brazos y se elevó en el cielo transformándose en una esfera de luz y dirigiéndose al castillo.

.

.

.

Agradecimientos especiales a: jezabel. serena tsukino chiba. anonimo yoo joo. akemi. guest. ali. . siomarabohle. gcfavela. dianasofiaprincesita. Quienes comentaron el primer capi..:)

Hola, me siento felizzz, 10 comentarios en l primer capi, genial.

Me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia y deseo que asi sea en todos los capis que faltan.

Aquí vemos que al final Sesshomaru sede a sus sentimientos, aunque lo que pasó con Sasuke ayudó a que se decidiera y quien diría que era un degenerado, tan amable y respetuoso que se veia.

Pero volviendo al tema él sí doblegó su orgullo al marcar a Rin, pero eso no significa que haya desaparecido y lo verán en el próximo capi..

serena tsukino chiba me pidió castigo para Sesshy y lo tendrá muy pronto ya lo verás..buajaja...jeje

.

Bueno un saludo para todas, sigan leyendo y comentando porfis.

besitos

Hasta el próximo capi..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Llegó al castillo y avanzó con Rin en sus brazos aún inconsciente.

Natzuki corrió hasta ellos con cara de preocupación, pero se detuvo abruptamente al percibir el aroma de Rin. Paseó su mirada del Lord a la joven.

— Tiene tu olor, ¿Acaso...?

— Es por la marca — Contestó con simpleza.

La youkai abrió desmesuradamente los ojos — ¿Eso quiere decir que es tu compañera? — Sonrió. Sesshomaru sólo asintió — Pero, ¿Que le sucede?.

— El veneno.

— Oh claro, es humana — Sintió la necesidad de preguntar porque estaba con él y no casándose con el humano, pero sabía que ese no era un buen momento.

— Tiene fiebre, atiéndela — Avanzó hacia su habitación.

— Si milord, iré enseguida, sólo voy a buscar unas hierbas para curarla.

Sesshomaru volvió a asentir y se encaminó al interior del castillo.

.

La acostó suavemente en el futon, retiró unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro. Natzuki entró con varias toallas mojadas y un envase que contenía un líquido extraño, para curar la fiebre de la joven.

— Permiso amo — Se acercó a la joven y le colocó la toalla en la frente, luego le habló al oído — Rin, mi niña, ¿puedes escucharme?, necesito que tomes esto — Le acercó un vaso a la boca.

La joven se removió sutilmente y tomó el contenido del vaso, para luego volver a quedarse dormida.

.

.

Rin abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía un poco mareada, intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su cuello y brazo la hizo caer pesadamente en el futón.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Buscó el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y lo vio sentado en el tatami, mirando por la ventana.

— Señor Sesshomaru — Exclamó — Me siento algo mareada y me duele bastante el cuello y el brazo — Confesó, haciendo una mueca.

Se le acercó y Rin sintió sus mejillas arder, al sentir su fría mano sobre su frente.

— Ya no tienes fiebre — Le diré a Natzuki que te traiga tus alimentos.

— Espere amo — Le sujetó el brazo, él la miro esperando a que hablara — Quisiera saber porque...bueno, lo que pasó entre nosotros — Desvió la mirada y se sonrojó con más intensidad.

Él la tomo del mentón y la miró directo a los ojos, Rin se perdió en ellos — La marca que portas en tu cuello, significa que eres mi compañera y la Lady del oeste.

A la joven por poco se le cae la mandíbula ante las palabras de su am — Eso quiere decir que ¿Somos algo así como esposos?

— En términos humanos sí.

— Pero...pero amo, yo soy humana y ...y…usted…

— No balbucees, mi decisión no está en discusión — La miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sí amo — La joven bajó la cabeza y dejó correr un par de lágrimas.

Esto confundió al Inuyoukai — ¿Acaso le disgustaba ser su compañera? — Arrugó el entrecejo, pero su enojo se esfumó al escuchar una suave risa — Eso sí le sorprendió.

— Señor — Lo miró feliz — Gracias por este maravilloso regalo — Lo abrazó y él le correspondió.

— No tienes porqué agradecerme — La besó y ella correspondió torpemente. Sentía que su corazón latía alocadamente.

— Iré por Natzuki.

— Sí señor.

— Di mi nombre simplemente.

— ¿Perdón? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Sesshomaru, así debes llamarme ahora.

— Pero no podría, usted es el Lord del oeste — Se escandalizó.

— Acostúmbrate — Abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

— Está bien, Sesshomaru — Se sonrojó.

Él la miro por encima del hombro y le regaló una diminuta sonrisa.

Al quedar sola en la habitación se permitió suspirar — No puedo creerlo, soy la compañera del señor Sesshomaru — No podia ser más feliz, bueno sólo faltaba un bebe. Se ruborizó ante el pensamiento.

— ¿Puedo pasar mi niña?

— ¿Eh? sí claro Natzuki.

La youkai se acercó hasta ella, que aún se encontraba en el futón — ¿Cómo te sientes mi niña?

— Un poco mareada y con dolor en el cuello y el brazo — Admitió.

— Es normal Rin, es por el veneno.

— ¿Entonces si me inyectó veneno? — Miró a su nana asustada.

— Sí, pero no es mortal y ya pronto pasará el efecto — Le sonrió.

— Qué bueno, porque es muy doloroso — Musitó — Pero lo vale — Sonrió bobamente.

— ¿Oh entonces el amo te conto de la marca? — La miró con picardía.

— Sí — Se ruborizó — Me dijo que soy su compañera.

Natzuki rio emocionada — Así es, además ahora compartes los mismos años de vida que él.

— ¿Que?, esa parte no me la contó — La miró sorprendida.

— No me sorprende del amo — Roló los ojos — Bien, esa marca te otorga ciertos beneficios, entre ellos el que te enfermes menos, que tus heridas sanen más rápido y el más importante, que vivirás el mismo tiempo que el amo.

— O sea, ¿Qué nuestras vidas están como conectadas de alguna forma?

— Más bien tu vida está conectada a la suya, porque si él muere tu también, pero si tus mueres sus años de vida no se ven afectados — Explicó.

— Es asombroso — Exclamó.

La youkai asintió — ¿Me permites verla?

— Claro — Rin corrió las telas de su yukata, para que Natzuki pudiese observar la marca. Se distinguía perfectamente la silueta de una luna creciente, solo que roja y alrededor estaba algo inflamada aún. Le acercó un espejo a la joven, para que pudiese verla.

— Es impresionante, se parece mucho a la que tiene el señor Sesshomaru en la frente, sólo que no es azul.

— Aún — Le contestó la youkai — Falta que baje la inflamación y quedará igual a la suya. Bueno niña ahora come necesitas reponer fuerzas.

La joven asintió. Ya no se sentía tan mareada y su vista no era borrosa. Se permitió darle un rápido vistazo a la habitación y se escandio al ver que se encontraba en la de Sesshomaru, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que ahora eran pareja.

Natzuki le acerco la bandeja con comida y la miró con seriedad — Mi niña ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el humano? — Inquirió.

Rin se tensó ante esta pregunta y bajo la cabeza — El Señor Sesshomaru lo asesinó. Natzuki se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos — Lo hizo para defenderme, él intento violarme — Comenzó a llorar.

— Mi pequeña que horror — La abrazó tratando de consolarla.

— Estaba ebrio, entro a mi habitación y… — Negó con la cabeza — Se portó tan amable cuando lo conocí.

— No sé qué decirte Rin, pero ¿Cómo el amo supo que estabas en peligro?

— Lo llamé, grité su nombre y que me ayudara.

— Realmente te ama mucho — Sonrió enternecida.

— Él dice que no conoce ese sentimiento, que es de humanos — Dijo con tristeza.

— Ay Rin, los youkais somos algo complicados y el amo mucho más. Él no sabe definir lo que siente por ti pero te aseguro que es amor, sino no te hubiese marcado — Aseguró. La joven asintió — Bueno, bueno, ya come.

Rin comió todo lo que Natzuki le había llevado, luego se despidió dejándola sola para que tomara un baño y volviera a descansar. Sesshomaru entró a la habitación, contempló un momento a Rin pacíficamente dormida en el futón. Se acercó a ella y tocó con delicadeza su mejilla, aquel contacto la hizo despertarse.

— Señor…Sesshomaru — Le sonrió con inocencia, al ver que él tensaba la mandíbula. Acercó su frágil mano hasta la mejilla masculina — Ya me encuentro mejor. Él asintió — Gracias por rescatarme — Dejó un tímido beso en sus labios.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la nuca e intensifico la caricia, con su mano libre levantó la yukata y la colocó por debajo de esta, paseándola por sus muslos. Rin gimió ante aquella caricia, su respiración estaba muy agitada y sentía a su corazón latir alocadamente. De repente las caricias cesaron y ella miró al demonio con evidente molestia.

— Debes descansar un poco más — Ordenó.

— ¿Que? — Su cara de enojo, fue remplazada por una de desconcierto — Pero…yo ya me siento bien — Aseguró.

Él se le acercó nuevamente y le habló en su oído — Necesitas recuperar todas tus fuerzas — Usó un tono sensual, que hizo que a la joven se le eriza toda la piel. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se marchó.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la hizo reaccionar, se había quedado paralizada ante las palabras del Daiyoukai. ¿Cómo podía ponerla en ese estado con solo un par de palabras?. Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la cámara de guerra leyendo un pergamino, cuando sintió el olor de Natzuki. Segundos después ella tocó la puerta.

— Adelante.

— Amo ¿Me permite unas palabras?

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja Natzuki, nunca le hablaba con tanta formalidad — Te lo permito — Concedió.

— Lady Rin me contó lo sucedido con el humano — Lo vio tensar la mandíbula ante sus palabras, pero continuó — Sé que la entregó por ceder ante su orgullo y no permitir que sus sentimientos tomaran el control, pero ahora la marcó y esa es la señal de que acepta sus sentimientos hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

La youkai suspiro — Rin va a querer tener cachorros y usted lo sabe — Hizo una pequeña pausa — Y serán hanyous — Concluyó.

— ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? — Su tono había cambiado a uno muy molesto.

— ¿Entonces tendría descendencia con ella? — Insistió.

— Aún es muy joven.

— Sesshomaru, ella comparte tus años de vida, así que el tiempo no es importante ahora.

— Basta Natzuki — Habló severo — Ese tema lo trataré con ella, ahora retírate.

Natzuki suspiró derrotada, ya se esperaba esa respuesta, aunque había marcado a Rin como su compañera su orgullo seguía presente y no sería tan fácil que aceptara a un hanyou como descendiente.

Se sentía triste por su niña, ella sabía cuánto le gustaban los cachorros a Rin y más aún si eran hijos de Sesshomaru.

— Bueno, pero Rin logró cautivar su corazón así que existe la posibilidad de que logre convencerlo que acepte un hibrido — Pensó esperanzada.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru estaba pensativo, tenía que encontrar la forma de que Rin no quedara embarazada. Su orgullo no estaba listo para mezclar su valiosa sangre y procrear a un hanyou. Hizo una mueca de desprecio al recordar a Inuyasha, su padre ya había ensuciado su linaje al meterse con esa humana — Mi padre — Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se volvió a concentrar en su antiguo dilema, entonces recordó la conversación que había escuchado (sin querer), hacia varios años entre dos youkais hembras, donde mencionaban una flor que servía para evitar un embarazo y él sabía exactamente donde crecían esas flores. El problema es que estaban en el territorio de Irasue su madre. Su mueca de desagrado se acrecentó, pero prefería tener que encontrarse con la Inuyokai antes que tener descendencia hanyou.

Salió de la cámara, resuelto a ir enseguida en busca de aquella flor, pero antes quería despedirse de Rin. A su regreso ya terminaría lo que dejaron pendiente ese día. Una minúscula sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro.

.

.

Entró a su habitación y la encontró mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín. Se acercó y con lentitud llego hasta ella. Rin dio un respingo al sentir la mano masculina sobre su cabello.

— Sesshomaru, me asustaste — Lo miró con reproche y vio en sus ojos un tinte divertido. Se incorporó rápidamente y se puso de puntitas para poder abrazarlo por el cuello, él se agachó y unió sus labios con los de ella, olió su cuello y le susurró contra este.

— Ya estas mejor, volveré pronto para que terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente.

Rin se sonrojo hasta las orejas y asintió nerviosa, provocando una pequeña sonrisa divertida en él, pero que la joven no pudo apreciar por estar recostada en su pecho.

— Y ¿A dónde vas? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

— Un recorrido de rutina, no tardaré más de un par de horas.

— Ooh entiendo — Su semblante se veía algo deprimido.

La tomó por el mentón para mirarla a los ojos — Ya puedes salir de la habitación, si así lo deseas — Informó.

— ¿En serio?, gracias — Lo besó nuevamente.

Él enarcó una ceja. Le parecía tan entretenido ver así a su mujer que quiso reír, pero por su porte estoico lo disimuló muy bien.

— Que te vaya bien — Agregó, cuando el abrió la puerta para marcharse.

El Lord solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, ahora de seguro tendría que verle la cara a su madre, pero el encontrar esa flor y usarla en Rin valía la pena.

.

.

.

Voló por más de una hora hasta un pequeño bosque. Descendió en un claro donde recordaba crecían las flores que necesitaba, las divisó rápidamente, eran de un color azul intenso, muy hermosas la verdad. Tomó unas cuantas y las guardó en su kimono. Se disponía a partir cuando sintió ese desagradable olor.

Frente a él descendió una bella mujer, de apariencia muy similar a la suya — Vaya, pero si es el ingrato de mi hijo, al fin vienes a visitarme — Pronunció con fingida tristeza.

— ¿Quien dice que vengo a visitarte? — Espetó.

— Oh ya veo que vienes por otros asuntos — Sonrió con burla.

— No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo — Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— Sí, me imagino que debes darle esa flor a la humana antes de dejarla preñada de un hanyou. Detuvo sus pasos y la miró por encima del hombro con una cara de evidente molestia. Irasue solo amplio su sonrisa — Veo que he acertado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Sólo confirmar los rumores, de que te emparejaste con esa humana que tenías a tu cuidado.

— Así es — Volvió a empezar a caminar.

— Y ¿Cuándo piensas presentarla a los otros lords?

— No pienso hacer tal cosa.

— ¿Tanto te avergüenza la humana? — Se cubrió la boca con la mano, en señal de sorpresa.

— No digas sandeces — Rugió.

— Entonces organiza una fiesta de presentación, sabes que es la costumbre entre los señores demoniacos.

— Lo pensaré — Y dicho esto comenzó a elevarse.

— Espero me invites querido hijo — Le volvió a sonreír con burla.

Sesshomaru solo le dedico una mirada asesina y se perdió en el horizonte.

.

.

.

Agradecimientos especiales a: serena tsukino chiba, siomarabohla. vanneeAndrea. FlorDeLoto. jezabel. gcfavela. Angelica.

Hola a todas, estoy feliz por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo, espere este capi les guste..

Bueno del capi pasado me costó un mundo ese lemon, en serio no es lo mio jeje. En cuanto a lo de la rapidez de Sessho en llegar al rescate jeje me inspiré en el trabalenguas que él le dijo a Rin.

Como ven Sessho aceptó a Rin, pero no tener híbridos, veremos que pasa más adelante con este tema. Por ahora me despido hasta el siguiente capi. besitos.

Oohh lo olvidaba publiqué una nueva historia, Vidas Entrelazadas, por fa denle una oportunidad les prometo será interesante, también mi primer fic Despues de una Traición pasen y lean. Ahora si chauus.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo 4

El Lord del oeste llegó al castillo y se dirigió a la cocina. Le entregó a una de las cocineras las flores que llevaba en su kimono, con la orden expresa de colocarla en las comidas de Rin. No dio más explicaciones como era de esperarse, ellas se miraron extrañadas porque a pesar de ser youkais y su buen olfato, no tenían cocimiento de para que servía esa extraña flor y llegaron a pesar que su amo quería hacerle daño a su mujer, pero desecharon la idea al verla tan sana y risueña como siempre. Natzuki no tardó en darse cuenta de la verdad, pero Sesshomaru le había dicho que estaba en todo su derecho de elegir cuando sería padre y ella no objetó nada más, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse triste por Rin.

.

.

Sesshomaru sorprendió a todos, cuando anunció que iba a ofrecer una fiesta para presentar a Rin como su compañera y que decir de la sorpresa en los otros señores demoniacos del norte, sur y este y principalmente de su madre, al ver que sí la había invitado. Sonrió triunfante.

.

.

— ¿Qué ha...has dicho? — A Rin casi se le cae la mandíbula, ante lo que le dijo Sesshomaru de la fiesta.

— Sabes que no me gusta repetir mis palabras.

— Lo sé — Suspiró con pesadez — Es que me sorprendiste con esa noticia.

— ¿No te agrada la idea? — La miró altivo y Rin sintió empequeñecer.

— Claro que me agrada, no quise ofenderte. Es que me pone un poco nerviosa, van a estar los demás lords y la señora Irasue y bueno yo soy una simple humana y...

— Rin — La reprendió — Eres la compañera del gran Sesshomaru, esa es razón suficiente para que dejes de preocuparte.

La joven le sonrió con dulzura y asintió con la cabeza — Gracias Sesshomaru — Le dio un pequeño beso. Se separó de él completamente ruborizada.

Eso le hacía gracia a él, qué a pesar de compartir el lecho tantas veces , ella continuaba comportándose como una niña tímida ante su cercanía.

— Mañana traerán el kimono que usarás y sus accesorios — Avisó — La fiesta será pasada mañana.

— Es algo apresurada — Pensó. La volvieron a asaltar los nervios, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— Y ¿Ahora que te ocurre?

— ¿Eh? — La pregunta de Sesshomaru la sorprendió. ¿Será que podía leer su mente?, no eso era una locura. Él la miraba fijamente, en espera de una respuesta.

— No pasa nada — Respondió nerviosa.

— No me mientas Rin — Su tono sonó algo molesto...

La joven volvió a suspirar — Es sólo que estoy nerviosa — Él frunció el ceño — Pero si estás a mi lado me sentiré segura — Le sonrió con dulzura.

Sesshomaru relajó el semblante y asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

— Rin ¿Puedo pasar? — La llamó a la puerta Natzuki.

— Sí claro adelante — Estaba sentada en el tatami y frente a ella tenía una mesita llena de pinceles y envases de pintura.

— ¿Qué haces mi niña? — La miró curiosa.

— Intentando dibujar algo, pero no me queda muy bien — Hizo un puchero. Le mostró un dibujo de un enorme perro blanco.

— Pero si está muy lindo Rin, tienes mucho talento.

— Lo dices porque me quieres Natzuki, pero a mí no me lo parece.

— Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Mira lo que llegó para ti.

La joven abrió sus ojos al máximo y se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar de la sorpresa y emoción al ver la bella prenda que Natzuki sostenía en sus manos.

— Es realmente hermoso — Tocó la tela que parecía deshacerse en sus manos de lo suave que era.

Natzuki sonrió — Vaya que el amo se lució.

Colocó el Uchikake sobre el futón, para que la joven lo pudiese apreciar mejor. Las dos capas internas del kimono eran completamente blancas y la capa externa de un rojo vibrante con hermosos y delicados diseños de flores, bordadas en hilo dorados y plateados. Era una verdadera obra de arte y eso no era todo, al lado del corazón llevaba bordado la luna creciente símbolo del clan de Sesshomaru.

Rin recorrió con la yema de los dedos la luna bordada y rió con ternura. Estaba tan feliz de estar con la persona que amaba y que él ya no se avergonzara de su condición humana.

— Bueno, mañana debes prepararte para un día cargado de preparativos. La fiesta será al anochecer.

— Estoy tan nerviosa — Se mordió el labio inferior — Conozco a los demás lords, pero como la protegida de Sesshomaru, no como su.. — Hizo una pausa — Su compañera — Se sonrojó.

— Pensé que ya lo habías superado — Rió la youkai.

— Sí, pero esto es distinto — Suspiró.

— Él no te dejara sola — Le acarició el cabello.

— Lo sé — Sonrió — Sólo espero causar una buena impresión. Nunca me perdonaría a mí misma el dejarlo en ridículo delante de invitados tan importantes.

— Exageras Rin, sabes que a él no le interesa la aprobación de nadie — Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

— Eso es cierto — Sonrió más calmada — Oye Natzuki y ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

— Está en la cámara de guerra con el general Hayato, hablando sobre la seguridad del castillo los días que estarán los "invitados" aquí.

— Oh ya veo, bueno supongo que lo veré luego, ¿Me puedes acompañar a recoger las flores como todos los días?

— No creo que debas hacer eso ahora que eres la Lady del castillo.

— ¿Por qué no?, a mí me gusta. Le pediré a Sesshomaru que me siga permitiendo hacerlo — Aseguró.

Natzuki suspiró — Eres tan terca cuando te lo propones, pero de igual manera hoy no podré, porque tengo que dirigir a todas las sirvientas de la cocina y de la limpieza para que el castillo este perfecto para mañana.

— Entiendo— Acepto desinflándose — Bueno me tocará ir sola — Musitó.

— Así es. Ya me tengo que ir Rin, porque de lo contrario estas flojas se ponen a holgazanear.

Rin rió ante las palabras de Natzuki — Ve tranquila, yo tomaré un baño y luego iré al jardín por las flores para los jarrones.

Natzuki asintió y salió apresurada de la habitación hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

Aquel día la joven pasó gran parte del tiempo en el jardín principal, recolectando flores y dibujando. No había visto a Sesshomaru y eso la entristecía.

— ¿Me estaré volviendo melancólica? — Se preguntó. Suspiró con pesadez.

— Lady Rin — La voz de Hana la sobresaltó un poco. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos.

— Si Hana, dime.

— El amo requiere su presencia en la cámara de guerra.

— ¿En serio? — Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y todo su aburrimiento y tristeza se fue de golpe — Enseguida voy — Corrió apresurada, dejando tiradas las flores y dibujos que tenía en su regazo.

Hana rió al ver esa escena, porque a pesar de que Rin era la lady del oeste seguía siendo la misma niña despistada y dulce y qué decir de lo evidente que la sola mención del amo del castillo provocaba en ella.

Se dispuso a recoger todo lo que la joven dejó olvidado en el piso, para llevarlo a su habitación, porque estaba segura que luego lo echaría de menos.

.

.

Caminó apresurada hasta llegar a la cámara de guerra, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios — Eres una tonta Rin — Se reprendió mentalmente — No te sientas nerviosa, ahora son pareja.

Dentro de la cámara, Sesshomaru miraba fijamente hacia la puerta, preguntándose que le pasaba a la joven que no se decidía atocar. Hasta que escuchó dos pequeños golpes en la madera y le permitió la entrada.

— Buenas tardes Sesshomaru — Le regaló una linda sonrisa.

Él asintió con la cabeza — Toma — Le extendió un pergamino — Léelo en voz alta.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó de inmediato — Claro — Tomó el pergamino gustosa y comenzó a leerlo. ¿Acaso él sabía que había pasado su día deprimida sin su compañía y la de Natzuki?. Se cuestionó. Seguro la respuesta era afirmativa.

.

Pasaron varias horas en la cámara, ella leía y él escribía y sellaba pergaminos sin mucho interés aparente, hasta que Hana les avisó que era la hora de la comida.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos hacia el comedor, Rin iba un paso atrás de Sesshomaru, como era su costumbre. Entonces él detuvo su andar y la miró por encima del hombro.

— No te retrases.

— ¿Perdón? — Lo miró confundida.

— Debes caminar donde te corresponde.

— Y ¿Dónde es? — Preguntó curiosa.

— A mi lado — Respondió con simpleza.

Rin se sonrojó y dejo escapar una risita. Se apresuró a colocarse al lado de Sesshomaru y reiniciar su camino hacia el comedor. Abrieron las grandes puertas y allí los esperaba Jaken, con cara de cansancio.

— Señor Jaken — Chilló la joven emocionada y se lanzó sobre él a abrazarlo.

— Niña tonta me estas...— Pero se tuvo que morder la lengua al sentir un horrible escalofrió, que le produjo el persivir el aura demoniaca de su amo — Quiero decir Lady Rin, me está ahorcando.

— ¿Lady Rin? — Lo miró extrañada — Pero señor Jaken, no es necesario que me hable con tantos formalismos, ¿Verdad Sesshomaru?

— Al pobre youkai sapo casi se le cae la mandíbula y se le salen los ojos, al escuchar a Rin tutear a su amo.

El amo del castillo la miró inexpresivo desde su lugar en la mesa, que había ocupado hacia unos instantes — Has lo que quieras — Y dicho esto se concentró en su taza de té.

La morena sonrió satisfecha — Lo ve señor Jaken, todo sigue igual entre usted y yo.

— Lo dudo — Pensó él, sudando frío por la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su amo, por encima de la taza.

— Y ¿Dónde ha estado estos días?

— Cumpliendo varios encargos del amo, en especial para la fiesta de mañana — Declaró orgulloso como si su misión hubiese sido de vida o muerte.

— Ooh ya veo. Me encantaría que volviéramos a salir de viaje como en los viejos tiempos — Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sesshomaru, pero el seguía muy concentrado en su taza de té.

Jaken no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y la comida transcurrió con total calma.

.

.

Los señores del oeste se dirigieron al jardín principal a petición de la joven. Se sentaron bajo el árbol de cerezo que a ella tanto le gustaba.

— Muchas gracias por el vestido, está hermoso — Lo miró a los ojos y se ruborizó, al ver que él estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro y que en cuestión de segundos la besó. Fue un beso dulce y tranquilo, que a Rin la hizo sentir que flotaba.

— Me complace que sea de tu agrado — Le susurró al oído, cuando rompió el beso.

Esto provocó una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de la joven y la necesidad de estar en los brazos de su amo, se hizo presente.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada que pudo reconocer fácilmente, como de lujuria y deseo.

— Tu olor cambio — Afirmó él.

— ¿Que? — Lo miró extrañad, aún aturdida por el reciente beso y las sensaciones que experimentaba en su interior.

El Inuyoukai se levantó súbitamente ofreciéndole una mano, para que lo imitara. Ella lo hizo sin dudar y se dejó conducir hasta su habitación.

— ¿Acaso pensaba? — Pero todo pensamiento coherente desapareció, al sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y sus labios siendo ocupados por los masculinos. Se dejó guiar hasta caer acostada en el futón. Sesshomaru dejó sus labios y siguió su camino de besos hasta su cuello. Entonces la joven se permitió sonreír feliz por estar así con él, con su amado Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

— Rin, Rin, ¿Puedo pasar? — La voz de Natzuki se escuchaba como un susurro lejano.

— Sí, adelante — Se sentó con pesadez en el futón.

— Buenos días mi niña — Le sonrió con picardía.

— Buenos días Natzuki, ¿Qué hora es?, aún tengo mucho sueño.

— Me lo puedo imaginar — Le volvió a sonreír — Seguro tuviste una noche muy agitada.

— ¿Que? ¿Cómo es que tú?, yo no ... — Se sonrojó a mas no poder.

— Soy una youkai ¿Recuerdas? — Rió aún más fuerte, al ver la cara de vergüenza de la joven.

— Lo olvidaba — Dijo en un susurró, pues estaba realmente avergonzada.

— Ya tranquila, dejemos eso de lado y apresúrate a desayunar, que en un rato vendrán Hana y Yumiko para ayudarme a maquillarte y peinarte.

— La fiesta — Suspiró con pesadez — Y ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?, nunca me doy cuenta cuando sale de la habitación — Se quejó.

— Debe ser porque estas muy cansada cuando se va — Comentó entre risas.

— Natzuki — La reprendió y se volvió a ruborizar por el comentario de su nana.

— Él está en la entrada principal, esperando la llegada de los demás lords.

— Cada minuto que pasa estoy más nerviosa por eso — Se mordió el labio inferior.

— Tranquila todo saldrá bien — Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

.

Poco tiempo después llegaron Hana y Yumiko con todo lo necesario para maquillarla y peinarla. Rin contemplaba maravillada, la gran variedad de pinturas que tenía frente a sí.

— Pues manos a la obra — Anunció Natzuki .

Hana y Yumiko quedaron impresionadas al ver el precioso Uchikake, que Sesshomaru le había comprado a Rin.

— Es un sueño — Exclamó Hana, juntando sus manos con ensoñación.

— Se va a ver hermosa — Afirmó Yumiko.

— Gracias muchachas — Les sonrió Rin.

Le colocaron el Uchikake y en efecto se veía hermosa, luego Natzuki se encargó de peinarla. Le recogió el cabello en un moño y le colocó como adorno la peineta que Sesshomaru le había regalado, antes de irse a donde aquel terrateniente.

Hana por su parte se encargó de maquillarla y Yumiko de arreglarle las manos y las uñas.

Hana le colocó un tono rojo en los labios y parpados y lo demás lo dejó casi al natural. También la perfumaron con esencias florales.

— Estas lista mi niña — Natzuki la contempló satisfecha por el resultado.

Le acercaron un espejo para que pudiese verse y quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Esta realmente soy yo?, me veo tan, tan..

— Linda — Completó su nana.

Rin asintió, era cierto se veía, linda más que eso, hermosa. Sonrió complacida. Ojalá a Sesshomaru le pareciera lo mismo.

— Bueno hemos terminado, enseguida envío a alguien para que traiga tu almuerzo.

— ¿Almuerzo?, el tiempo ha pasado realmente rápido.

— Así es y aún tengo que organizar muchas cosas en la cocina. De seguro Momoko debe estar muy ocupada, con todos los platillos que hay que preparar, así que Hana Yumiko vámonos y tu Rin comete toda tu comida por favor.

— Sí Natzuki no te preocupes — Le sonrió.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la entrada principal, esperando a sus "invitados". Estaba fastidiado por la espera.

La primera en llegar fue lady Mika del este, acompañada por Akemi, su dama y un par de soldados de su ejército para su protección.

— Buenas tardes Sesshomaru — Le sonrió con coquetería.

Mika era alta, delgada, de tez blanca y cabello rubio rizado a la altura de su espalda y sus ojos de un azul profundos, sus labios carnosos color cereza y en su frente tenía una estrella naranja marca de su clan. Su cuerpo bien dotado y movimientos sensuales al caminar, la hacían ver muy apetecible ante cualquier macho.

— Buenas tardes Mika — Respondió con su acostumbrada frialdad.

— Buenas tardes Lord Sesshomaru — Saludó Akemi, con una marcada reverencia.

Akemi, al igual que su ama, era alta y blanca, pero más delgada, no tenía tantas curvas. Su cabello violeta y liso que llegaba casi hasta su cintura, sus ojos negros y personalidad fría y distante, que parecía ser amable solo con Mika.

El Inuyoukai sólo asintió levemente y les pidió a dos de sus sirvientes, que las condujeran a sus habitaciones.

Que desagradable le parecía la lady del este, era una Nekoyoukai (youkai gato) y para colmo prepotente, soberbia y cabeza hueca. La había invitado sólo por continuar la paz entre los reinos, aunque una batalla nunca le molestaría, pero ahora debía pensar en la seguridad de Rin. Se recordó.

— Sesshomaru, que gusto me da verte — Le saludó con amabilidad y una gran sonrisa el Lord Ryuta del norte. Venía acompañado de su hijo Ryu, a quien Sesshomaru despreciaba profundamente, por haber querido casarse con Rin, su hija Sora y su mujer Nami.

Ryuta era alto, sólo un poco más bajo que el Daiyoukai, pero a diferencia de este era de contextura gruesa. Sus ojos carmín y su cabello que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. En sus mejillas llevaba marcas similares a enredaderas de flores en color verde.

— Buenas tardes Ryuta — Contestó con total indiferencia.

— Lord Sesshomaru, lo felicito — Frente a él hizo una reverencia Ryu, príncipe del norte.

Ryu tenía el cabello y los ojos de la misma tonalidad que su padre, al igual que las marcas de nacimiento. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Era alto, pero delgado y de tez blanca.

— Buenas tardes principe Ryu, gracias — Controló a su instinto, que le decía que matara al insolente, que había estado interesado en SU mujer y que posiblemente aún lo estaba, pero bueno ahora era suya por completo y no tendría que volver a preocuparse por causa de ese chiquillo molesto.

— Buenas tardes Seshomaru. Te agradezco el que nos hayas invitado y muchas felicidades. Lady Rin es encantadora — Lo reverenció Lady Nami del norte.

Nami no era muy alta ni delgada, de tez blanca y cabello largo hasta la cintura de igual color que el de su marido y sus hijos, sus ojos carmín y su sonrisa amable le daban un toque dulce y maternal. Las marcas en sus mejillas, tenían la misma forma que el resto de los miembros de su familia pero en color azul.

— Vaya, por fin alguien con educación — Pensó Sesshomaru con ironía — Buenas tardes Nami, de nada.

— Lord Sesshomaru, un gusto verle — La princesa del norte, agachó la cabeza para que no se le notara el sonrojo, producido por la sola prescencia del Lord del oeste. Estaba enamorada de él desde que era una niña y no es que ahora se viera mayor, aparentaba la edad de Rin aunque tenia 100 años.

Ella poseía los mismos rasgos que su familia propios del clan de los dragones. Era muy hermosa y su juventud y carácter amable le daban un toque de inocencia y ternura.

— Buenas tardes princesa Sora — La saludó sin mucho interés.

Al igual que a su anterior invitada, pidió a sus sirvientes que los escoltaran a sus habitaciones.

— Lord Sesshomaru, gusto en verle, gracias por la invitación y muchas felicidades.

Yusuke el Lord del sur, era alto de tez extremadamente blanca, la misma tonalidad que la piel de Sesshomaru, de cuerpo atlético y rostro hermoso. Su cabello rojo era corto y liso sus ojos esmeralda y su carácter serio. En su frente portaba su marca de nacimiento, en forma de un rayo morado, al igual que uno en cada mejilla. Era un Tori youkai ( youkai ave).

— Buenas tardes Lord Yusuke, gracias.

Sesshomaru, ordenó que lo llevaran a su habitación, al igual que a sus otros homólogos.

El Inuyoukai se disponía a ingresar en el castillo, cuando sintió una presencia molesta. Se dio la vuelta con parsimonia y frente a él contempló un ostentoso carruaje, tirado por dos dragones. De allí vio descender a su madre. Hizo una mueca de fastidio e Irasue sonrió en respuesta, a su evidente molestia.

— Oh Sesshomaru, ¿No te alegra ver a tu madre?

— Juhmp

Irasue amplió su sonrisa — Y ¿Dónde está tu humana?

— Ya la verás en la fiesta.

— Muy bien querido hijo — Volvió a sonreírle y esto sólo hizo que Sesshomaru se molestara más.

Llamó a sus sirvientes para que la acompañaran a su habitación, como a los demás invitados, antes de que sus ganas de cortarle el cuello fuesen incontrolables.

.

.

.

Rin se encontraba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, contemplando las nubes. Sentía una mezcla de aburrimiento y nerviosismo.

Sesshomaru entró con cara de fastidio, después de haber visto a su "querida" madre. Resopló imperceptiblemente, luego posó sus ojos en Rin y su rostro se relajó. Se veía realmente hermosa. El Uchikake le quedaba perfecto y el color rojo resaltaba aún más el blanco de su piel y el maquillaje le daba un toque sensual, aunque debía admitir que la prefería al natural. Detuvo su mirada en la cabeza femenina, en donde observó complacido que portaba la peineta, que le había regalado.

Ella lo miró y quedó embelesada. Se veía como un verdadero ángel, su hermosura era inigualable. Se había vestido con un kimono negro, con un elaborado dibujo de su forma original, en el lado derecho de su pecho y en el izquierdo a la altura del corazón, el mismo símbolo que portaba Rin en su Uchikake, el del clan de Sesshomaru. Llevaba su cabello suelto, que caía como una cascada plateada sobre su espalda. Su esencia corporal era exquisita, olía a pinos o eso le pareció a Rin.

Se sonrojó al ver que se acercaba a ella y se colocaba a su lado.

— ¿Estás lista?

— Sí — Se ruborizó con mayor intensidad, al ver cómo le acariciaba la mejilla con su gran mano y depositaba un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Rin sonrió en respuesta.

— Andando — Le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, pero detuvo sus pasos al ver que ella no lo seguía. La miró por encima del hombro y pudo observar que se había quedado contemplando su espalda — ¿Sucede algo?

— No — Negó rápidamente y avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada fugaz, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Avanzaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar a las puertas del comedor.

Ingresaron a la enorme estancia y Rin se quedó asombrada de lo linda que la habían arreglado. Siempre le había parecido elegante, pero ahora mucho más. Sin duda los invitados de su compañero eran muy importantes.

Tomaron su lugar en el extremo principal de la mesa, a la espera de la llegada de los demás. El primero en llegar fue Lord Ryuta del norte, quien usaba un kimono verde oscuro, de su brazo iba Lady Nami, ella usaba un kurotomesode negro con detalles de flores en naranjas y pequeñas corrientes de agua que fluía. El diseño abarcaba el espacio desde sus rodillas, hasta sus piernas. El obi de color bronce y las capas internas del kimono en blanco.

— Buenas tardes Lord Sesshomaru y Lady Rin — Saludó lord Ryuta. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual Sesshomaru respondió con una igual.

— Buenas tardes Lord Ryuta, sea bienvenido — Saludó Rin.

— Se lo agradezco mucho — Le sonrió.

— Buenas tardes — Ahora fue el turno de Nami — Lady Rin, un gusto volver a verla.

— Buenas tardes Lady Nami, igualmente — Le sonrió.

Pasaron a tomar asiento al lado derecho de Sesshomaru. Detrás de ellos iban los príncipes Ryu y Sora.

El primero en saludar fue Ryu — Buenas tardes lord Sesshomaru lady Rin, me alegro mucho de verla — Le sonrió embobado y Sesshomaru tuvo que controlar el enorme impulso de saltar sobre la mesa y clavarle a Bakusaiga en el pecho.

— Buenas tardes príncipe Ryu, bienvenido — Se apresuró a decir, para calmar el aura asesina que rodeaba a su marido.

Lord Ryuta carraspeó para llamar la atención de su hijo y que se controlara, si no quería morir a manos del Daiyoukai.

El joven príncipe entendió el mensaje he hizo una pequeña reverencia, para luego ir a colocarse al lado de sus padres.

— Buenas tardes Lord Sesshomaru — La joven le dedicó una tímida sonrisa — Un honor volver a saludarlo. Buenas tardes Lady Rin — La reverenció brevemente.

La princesa Sora del norte, lucía un furisode rosa pálido con detalle de pequeñas flores en lila , morado y rosa intenso. El obi de color dorado.

Se veía muy hermosa y ahora fue el turno de Rin de ponerse celosa, aunque no haría tal cosa como atacar a la joven, a pesar de que sabía, por confesión de la propia princesa que estaba enamorada de su marido. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al Inuyoukai, pero él seguía con su usual rostro de hielo.

— Buenas tardes princesa Sora, MI esposo y yo le agradecemos que aceptara nuestra invitación.

Sesshomaru rió para sus adentros, al ver lo celosa que era su mujer.

Sora se avergonzó, he hizo una corta reverencia para dirigirse a la mesa y sentarse al lado de su hermano mayor.

— Buenas tardes — La potente y seria voz de Yusuke cortó la tensión del ambiente — Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, gracias por su amable invitación — Reverenció brevemente.

— Buenas tardes Lord Yusuke, gracias a usted por venir.

Sesshomaru como con sus invitados anteriores se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Yusuke se sentó del lado izquierdo cerca de Rin.

La siguiente en hacer su entrada fue Lady Mika del este, llevaba un furisode que tenía la capa interna de color blanco, la intermedia rosada y la exterior negra con detalles de flores naranjas , rosa intenso y pálido en las mangas y falda. El obi de color verde pálido.

— Buenas tardes, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin — Sonrió con hipocresía.

— Buenas tardes Lady Mika, bienvenida — Respondió la joven humana.

— Oh gracias — Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sesshomaru y se sentó junto a Yusuke.

— Buenas tardes a todos los presentes.

Irasue ingresó al comedor con su acostumbrado aire de autosuficiencia. Miro a Sesshomaru con una pizca de burla y ocultó su sonrisa tras su abanico.

Iba vestida con un kurotumesode morado, con su capa interna blanca y la intermedia lila. El obi en rosa y mokomoko cubriendo sus hombros.

— Buenas tardes Lady Irasue — Contestaron todos casi al unísono, excepto Sesshomaru.

— Bienvenida — Agregó Rin, haciéndole una reverencia.

La mencionada sólo amplió su sonrisa y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa.

Enseguida ingresaron varios sirvientes con muchos recipientes, con comidas muy extrañas, según la opinión de la joven humana. Procedieron a servir y a retirarse enseguida. Sesshomaru se colocó de pie y hablando por primera vez desde que habían ingresado al comedor — Que dé inicio la cena.

Todos comenzaron a comer y hablar con sus acompañantes.

.

.

.

Hola, regreso por aquí con un nuevo capi. Mil, mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen inmensamente felizzzz. Espero lo disfruten y adelanto que en el próximo Rin descubre el porque no puede tener cachorritos.

Un besito a todas y sigan dejando sus comentarios.

chaito.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 5

.

.

— Sesshomaru, fue una verdadera sorpresa para mí el motivo de esta fiesta — Comentó con cierta malicia, Lady Mika.

Todos en el salón dirigieron la mirada sutilmente hacia el Lord, esperando su respuesta.

— No veo porqué — Contestó con total indiferencia.

— ¿En serio? — Enarcó una ceja. Tomó un sorbo de su taza de té y continuó — Pues porqué te conozco desde hace muchísimos años y siempre has sido el defensor número uno de la sangre demoniaca pura y tu odio por los humanos era muy conocido.

La joven humana se entristeció al escuchar tales declaraciones, aunque el Lord había cambiado y ella era la prueba. Así que desechó esos pensamientos y esperó la respuesta de su compañero.

— La respuesta a ambas preguntas, está sentada justo a mi lado.

Mika se mordió el labio inferior irritada, no había podido lograr fastidiar a Sesshomaru, ni a la joven, como era su intención, pero no se quedaría callada, así que continúo intentando sembrar la discordia.

— Ya veo — Ahora decidió atacar a la humana — ¿Sabes Rin?, yo iba a ser la compañera de Sesshomaru.

La joven la miró sorprendida — No lo sabía — Trató de sonar lo más calmada posible.

— Mi padre pensaba hacer un acuerdo con Lord Inu No Taisho cuando Sesshomaru y yo éramos niños, pero no llego a concretarse.

— Tu padre quería aprovecharse de la prosperidad de las tierras del oeste, por eso Inu No Taisho no acepto esa unión — Esta vez fue Irasue la que intervino.

Los ojos de Mika brillaron en ira. Irasue había osado llamar aprovechado a su padre y no lo iba a permitir. Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando la fría voz del amo del castillo se escuchó.

— Aunque mi padre hubiese hecho tal acuerdo con el tuyo, yo lo habría desechado, porque nadie escoge a mi compañera por mí.

Rin no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Esas eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar, que él la había escogido por voluntad propia.

Mika solo sintió mas ira en su interior. No solo la había humillado Irasue, sino también Sesshomaru — Malditos — Pero ya se encargaría de ellos.

Esta vez fue Yusuke quien habló — Sesshomaru, yo también me sorprendí al recibir tu invitación — Todos los presentes lo miraron — Siempre pensé que veías a Lady Rin como una hija — Concluyó sin más.

— Igual pensaba yo — Agregó Ryuta.

— Pues estaban equivocados — Fue toda su respuesta.

— Ya dejen a Lord Sesshomaru tranquilo, en el corazón no se manda y yo pienso que hacen una fabulosa pareja — Sonrió Nami.

— Lo dicho, Nami era la única educada de toda esa cuerda de locos — Pensó Sesshomaru.

— Se lo agradezco — Agregó Rin. Sintiéndose feliz con el halago.

Sora y Ryu intercambiaron una mirada decepcionada, esperaban que aquel amor tan poco creíble según ellos, no durara mucho, pero bastaba observarlos un momento para darse cuenta que en verdad se amaban.

Cuando concluyó la cena, se dirigieron a un salón que Rin poco había visitado, porque casi nunca se usaba. Allí había una gran mesa en el fondo, con bocadillos, té y sake. Ha un lado de esta un pequeño grupo de youkais, que entonaban alegres melodías.

— ¡Qué maravilla! — Exclamó divertida Lady Nami — Vamos a bailar, vamos Ryuta — Tomó el brazo de su compañero.

— No querida, espera, los anfitriones son los que deben comenzar el baile.

— Oh es cierto, mil perdones Lord Sesshomaru y Lady Rin.

La joven miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, en una súplica muda para que se negara, pero al ver que él le ofrecía el brazo para dirigirse hacia el centro del salón, mató sus esperanzas. No era que no supiera bailar o le desagradara el tema, es que le daba algo de temor, no quería equivocarse y dejarlo en vergüenza.

Sesshomaru pudo sentir su incomodad y se tensó.

— ¿No deseas hacerlo? — Preguntó casi molesto.

— Claro que sí — Se apresuró a contestar — Es sólo que hace mucho no lo hago — Susurró.

El Lord no comentó nada y cuando llegaron al centro del salón, la tomó de la cintura y de una de sus manos para comenzar a bailar.

Rin se sonrojó al instante, parecía un sueño estar bailando con el temible Lord del oeste. Se sentía entre las nubes y contrario a lo que se hubiese pensado, él era un excelente bailarín. Rin perdió todo temor al verse guiada por Sesshomaru.

— Se ven adorables, ¿No lo crees Ryuta?

— Así es Nami, ahora si podemos ir a bailar — Nami sonrió.

Acompañaron a la pareja del oeste y pronto se les unieron sus hijos y Yusuke e Irasue.

— ¿Me permites bailar con Lady Rin? — Preguntó un sonriente Ryuta.

Sesshomaru lo contempló un momento y accedió a regañadientes.

— Bien.

— Te lo agradezco — Tomo la mano de la joven y ofreció la de su esposa al Lord del oeste.

Las otras dos parejas los imitaron.

Cuando estuvo bailando con la joven, se aventuró a preguntarle cómo estaba, a lo cual ella contestó sin dudar que muy feliz. Ryuta se sintió más tranquilo, pensaba que con lo posesivo que era Sesshomaru la había obligado a emparejarse con él, pero al verla tan feliz podía desechar esa idea.

Volvieron a cambiar de parejas y ahora fue el turno de Sesshomaru bailar con su madre y Rin con Yusuke.

— Y dime Sesshomaru, ¿No te arrepientes de haberte emparejado con ella?

— No tengo porqué.

— Uuhmm, pero le sigues dando la flor — El Lord se sorprendió, aunque supo ocultarlo. Irasue continuó — Puedo olerla en ella, aunque tranquilo, sólo los Inugamis conocemos de la existencia de esa flor — Sonrió con superioridad y le extendió la mano masculina que sujetaba a Sora, quién aceptó encantada bailar con el Inuyoukai.

Rin tomó indecisa la mano que le ofrecía Ryu, sentía simpatía por el príncipe, pero sabía que ha Sesshomaru no le haría ninguna gracia. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y su incomodidad creció al verlo tan cerca de Sora.

— Se ve muy hermosa Lady Rin — Las palabras de Ryu la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Se lo agradezco — Contestó cortésmente, mientras seguía con la mirada los movimientos de su compañero.

— Parece muy feliz con Lord Sesshomaru y realmente me alegro por usted.

— Gracias — Le sonrió.

— Lord Sesshomaru, es un honor bailar con usted — Le dijo ruborizada Sora.

El Inuyoukai la miró fugazmente, sin pronunciar palabras, hecho que entristeció a la princesa , quien no volvió a hablar en los siguientes minutos que bailo con él.

El amo del castillo tenía una cara de enojo nada disimulada, miraba a Ryu con ira asesina.

Ryuta para evitar un desastre quiso intervenir.

— ¿Qué pasa Ryuta? ¿Crees que Sesshomaru le hará daño a tu hijo?

— Sí Irasue, se le ve muy enojado.

— Tranquilízate, no hará nada frente a la humana — Le sonrió con malicia.

— Tus palabras me tranquilizan.

.

Terminado el baile Sesshomaru caminó con paso elegante hasta donde se encontraba Rin, ella le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó con su marido.

.

.

.

Dos años después…

Rin se encontraba sola en su habitación esa mañana, Sesshomaru se había marchado del castillo a realizar una inspección de rutina a sus tierras.

Eran esos momentos de soledad los que ella aprovechaba para llorar. No es que no fuera feliz al lado de Sesshomaru, lo amaba y sabía que él también, aunque a su manera, pero faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz. Llevó las manos a su vientre. Un hijo, eso hacía falta en su vida. No entendía porque no podía concebir, era joven, sana y fuerte, dentro de lo que su condición de humana le permitía. Entonces no entendía que estaba mal en ella.

Varías veces se lo había comentado a Natzuki y esta sólo le decía que tuviese paciencia, pero ya estaba cansada de esperar.

Natzuki podía escuchar el llanto de su niña y se le partía el corazón al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, había hablado muchas veces con Sesshomaru, pero no lograba hacerlo entrar en razón.

Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a paso lento a la habitación de Rin. Pidió el permiso de entrada y ella se lo concedió.

— Buenos días mi niña — Le sonrió.

— Hola Natzuki — Le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

— Rin, ya te he dicho que no te sigas torturando con lo mismo. Tienes muchos años para poder tener todos los hijos que desees.

— Pero yo quiero tener ahora. Al menos uno — Varias lágrimas surcaron su rostro — ¿Hay algo malo conmigo? ¿es eso cierto? seguramente Sesshomaru y tú me lo están ocultando.

Natzuki suspiró con pesadez — No es así Rin, estás perfecta de salud. Sólo es cuestión de que te relajes y verás que pronto quedaras embarazada — Abrazó a la joven, que le correspondió entre sollozos.

.

.

Dos días después Natzuki se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al entrar a la habitación de Rin y sentir el nuevo aroma que emanaba de ella.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contárselo a Rin, porque sabía que el que debía hacerlo era Sesshomaru y eso le preocupaba, como reaccionaria él ante la noticia.

Pasó un mes y el amo del castillo llegó al jardín principal, envuelto en una esfera de luz. Traía su rostro deformado por la furia, había tenido algunos problemas en su recorrido, pero al ver a su mujer y al percibir su olor quedó en shock.

Detrás de él descendió su madre, la cual no disimuló su sorpresa y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

— Felicidades Sesshomaru — Rió.

El mencionado la ignoró y a paso lento se dirigió hacia donde Rin lo estaba esperando junto con Natzuki.

Ella lo esperaba con una radiante sonrisa como siempre.

— Bienvenido Sesshomaru.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, cosa que extrañó mucho a la joven. Iba a preguntarle que sucedía,, pero el Inuyoukai se dirigió a Natzuki, en un tono que le hizo helar la sangre.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Dos días después de su partida.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Intervino Rin.

— De que estás preñada — Contestó Irasue, con total desinterés.

Rin abrió sus ojos al máximo — ¿Estoy, estoy embarazada? — Miró el rostro de Sesshomaru, pero sólo pudo ver molestia en el.

— Tranquilízate Sesshomaru, esa flor puede fallar — Comentò Irasue.

El amo del castillo la asesinó con la mirada. Ella sólo lo ignoró y continuó hablando — No cree que los pasillos del castillo sean el mejor lugar para hablar este tema.

El Inuyoukai empezó a caminar en silencio hacia la cámara de guerra y las tres mujeres lo siguieron.

La joven iba sin entender nada. Veía la cara abatida de Natzuki, la molestia de Sesshomaru y la indiferencia de Irasue. ¿En verdad estaba embarazada? Y si era así ¿Por qué todos actuaban de esa forma?

Entraron a la cámara y Sesshomaru se dirigió a Natzuki.

— ¿Qué pasó con la flor?

_ Cuando me di cuenta del cambio la suspendí. Era muy peligroso en su estado. Podría desangrarse.

El Lord comprendió que tenía razón, pero no por eso disminuyó su molestia.

— ¿Alguien me podría explicar que pasa? — La voz de Rin sonaba ansiosa y hasta algo molesta.

— Que estás preñada niña, pero que este hijo mío no quiere un hanyou.

Sesshomaru le gruño por sus palabras, pero no podía objetar nada su madre tenía razón.

A Rin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió un fuerte mareo. No creía lo que estaba escuchando. Sesshomaru la había engañado durante 2 años. Él le había dado algo para que no pudiese quedar embarazada, para que no ensuciara su linaje con un hanyou.

Sintió como el mundo se derrumbó bajo sus pies y las lágrimas salieron sin control, mientras posaba una mano temblorosa sobre su pecho, como si esto pudiese controlar su dolor.

— Perdóname mi niña — La miró Natzuki, con súplica en sus ojos.

Ella no le respondió nada, estaba demasiado impactada para poder hablar.

— Déjennos solos — Ordenó el Daiyoukai.

Natzuki se apresuró a salir seguida por Irasue, pero esta se detuvo en la puerta y giró su mirada hasta Rin.

— Si quieres alejarte por un tiempo de él, te ofrezco que te vengas a vivir a mi castillo. Me encargaré de tu protección y de la de mis nietos — Y dicho esto se marchó.

— ¿Nieto? — Repitió Rin en un susurro.

— Son gemelos — Contestò Sesshomaru.

Ella se giró para mirarlo cara a cara — Doble vergüenza para usted — Lo acusó.

— Rin — Le advirtió, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó hablando cegada por el dolor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? — Su voz temblaba a causa del incesante llanto — Lo sabía desde un principio que soy humana, que sólo podría darle hanyous y aún así decidió seguir con esto.

— Deja de hablarme de usted.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Lo mejor es que acepte el ofrecimiento de la señora Irasue.

— Tú no sales de aquí — Le habló duramente.

— ¿En verdad quieres que NOS QUEDEMOS? — Recalcó esto último. Él solo desvió la mirada — Lo suponía, entonces piénsalo y cuando sepas que tanto te importamos, TUS hijos y yo sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Salió rumbo a su habitación a arreglar su equipaje y a buscar a Irasue, para decirle que aceptaba su ofrecimiento. Caminó un par de pasos más y la divisó en uno de los jardines. De apresuró a llegar hasta ella.

— Señora Irasue — La mencionada se giró para verla — Quiero decirle que agradezco mucho su invitación y que la acepto.

Natzuki abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y la Inuyoukai sonrió satisfecha.

— Sabia decisión niña. Ahora ve por tus pertenencias, aún tengo que hablar un par de cosas con ese hijo mío.

— Sí señora.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar Rin?

La joven lo meditó un momento, estaba enojada con Natzuki porque le había ocultado no sólo lo de su embarazo, sabiendo la ilusión que eso le daba, sino también el hecho de que Sesshomaru le suministraba el extracto de una flor, según había entendido, para evitar que ella quedara embarazada, pero por otra parte entendía que había sido bajo las órdenes de su compañero y que tantos años de cariño incondicional por parte de la youkai, no podían ser olvidados tan fácilmente.

— Está bien — Contestó secamente.

Se dirigieron en silencio a la habitación de la menor y al entrar Natzuki fue la primera en hablar.

— Perdóname Rin, yo no quería causarte esta tristeza. Intenté hacer cambiar de opinión a Sesshomaru muchas veces, pero ya sabes como es.

Rin se permitió sacar toda la amargura que tenía en su pecho y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de la youkai. Esta sólo le acariciaba el cabello, intentando consolarla.

— Nunca los va aceptar — Sollozó desconsolada.

— No digas eso Rin, verás que cuando los cargue y conozca sus caritas los amará, tanto como a ti.

— Lo dudo mucho, por eso lo mejor es que me vaya, así podrá encontrar una compañera digna de él, que le de descendencia pura.

— Basta Rin — La miró seriamente — Sé que estás muy dolida por lo que ha hecho, pero tú eres su compañera, llevas su marca y eso no va a cambiar.

La joven secó sus lágrimas. Ahora debía ser fuerte, tenía dos poderosas razones para serlo.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar?

— No lo sé, debes preguntárselo a la señora Irasue.

Natzuki asintió.

.

.

En la cámara de guerra se encontraba un muy contrariado Sesshomaru. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él no había tenido la última palabra. No entendía como de un momento a otro todo se había complicado tanto. Amaba a Rin, no tenía dudas de eso, pero tener descendencia hanyou , eso era algo que no sabía si podría soportar. Aunque tampoco quería estar lejos de su Rin. Maldito fuese su orgullo, que no quería darle tregua.

— Es mejor que no se vean por un tiempo y así decides que hacer — Habló a sus espaldas la voz de su madre.

— Hablas como si te importara.

— Son mis nietos, aunque lleven la deshonrosa sangre humana. Los cuidaré bien, no te preocupes. Por cierto, vine a advertirte sobre las intenciones de Mika de declararte la guerra.

— Se había tardado — Contestó con su tono habitual de frialdad.

Irasue rió — Es que no fuiste nada caballeroso, la última vez que estuvo de visita.

— Juhmp.

— Bueno querido hijo, encárgate de resolver el problema que representa Mika, que yo cuidare de tu mujer y de tus hijos — Sonrió burlonamente.

Sesshomaru la volvió a asesinar con la mirada.

.

.

El amo del castillo ordenó prepararan a Ah-Un, para que Rin se lo llevara, Irasue no permitió que Natzuki las acompañara. Le dijo que debía vigilar a Sesshomaru, porque aunque no lo demostrara , le afectaba mucho la partida de la joven humana.

Antes de partir, Rin soló le dedico una fugaz mirada al balcón de la habitación, que por dos años había compartido con su compañero y nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Él la observaba desde ese balcón y sentía una enorme tristeza, como nunca creyó ser capaz de sentirla.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 6

.

.

Rin e Irasue llegaron al castillo de la Inuyoukai, ante la mirada de curiosidad de los soldados, que no perdían movimiento de la humana.

Irasue caminó entre ellos con su paso altivo, ignorando los saludos y reverencias, que estos le hacían. Rin caminaba detrás de ella, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos rojos por el llanto.

— Date prisa niña — Le habló, con su acostumbrada indiferencia — Akira — Se dirigió a una de las youkais de la servidumbre — Prepárale una habitación en el ala oeste y llévale sus alimentos.

— Como ordene mi señora — Le hizo una reverencia y se marchó a toda prisa.

.

Rin siguió a Irasue hasta un enorme jardín. La Lady, le indicó a la jovencita que se sentara en un banco frente a ellas.

— Es mejor que cambies esa actitud tan deprimente — Le habló en tono severo. Rin la miró interrogante. Irasue continuó — Ambas sabemos como es Sesshomaru y no es que lo justifique, pero conocías muy bien su opinión sobre los humanos y hanyous.

Rin solo asintió — Pero me tomó como su compañera.

— Así es, hizo a un lado su orgullo por ti.

— Pero los cachorros... Sabía cuánto quería ser madre y aún así me daba esa flor y me ocultó que no quería tener hijos conmigo. Me veía sufrir y no, no dijo nada — Nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

Irasue suspiró imperceptiblemente — Si Sesshomaru hubiese querido dejarte sin descendencia, lo habría podido hacer, hay métodos para eso, sin embargo, te dio esa flor para darse tiempo y poder dominar a su orgullo, como lo hizo cuando te tomó como compañera. Ese hijo mío es tan infantil — Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Rin la miraba más tranquila y algo esperanzad — Entonces, ¿Usted cree que vendrá? , ¿Que aceptará a los cachorros?

— Por supuesto. No tardará en venir, pero deja de estar llorando por los rincones. Afectará a los cachorros.

Rin se asustó y llevó las manos a su vientre, mientras negaba con la cabeza — No se preocupe, con lo que me ha dicho estoy más tranquila — Sonrió — Se lo agradezco mucho.

— Permiso mi señora, ya está lista la habitación.

— Sígueme — Le indicó Irasue a Rin.

.

La joven la siguió por los largos pasillos, encantada con todos los detalles que el castillo tenía. Irasue la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta fusuma, adornada con hermosos paisajes.

Ya dentro de la habitación Rin se aventuró a preguntarle — ¿Por qué me ofreció que viniera a vivir aquí?

Irasue la miró fijamente — La loca de Mika atacará el castillo y mis nietos correrán peligro, además — Abrió la puerta para marcharse — Quería hacer sufrir a Sesshomaru — Sonrió burlonamente y se marchó.

Rin quedo de piedra. Sin duda Irasue era muy parecida a Sesshomaru, pero debía reconocer que tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. Se dispuso a comer lo que la youkai le había llevado. Ahora debía ser fuerte por sus hijos y esperar a que las palabras de Irasue se cumplieran y que Sesshomaru aceptara a los cachorros.

.

.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la partida de Rin. Sesshomaru no había ido a visitarla, no porque no deseara verla. Todo lo contrario, cada día que pasaba la extrañaba más y eso lo hacía sentir patético, pero no podía evitarlo. Rin era su debilidad, su única debilidad. Muchas veces estuvo tentado de volar hacia el castillo de su madre para verla, pero recordar a los hanyous que crecían en su vientre, lo hacían detenerse.

Su mal humor iba en aumento, los sirvientes temían acercárseles, los únicos valientes eran Jaken y Natzuki, aunque el youkai verde llevaba la peor parte de su ira.

Natzuki era la única que sabía que debajo de toda aquella rabia, se encontraba una profunda tristeza.

— ¿Por qué no vas a verla Sesshomaru? ¿Es que piensas abandonarlos?, son tu compañera y tus hijos.

El Lord gruño como respuesta — No te metas.

— La última vez que me dijiste eso, mira lo que pasó. Reconsidera tu decisión por favor. Sé que odias las mezclas de sangre y que piensas que los humanos son despreciables, pero no todos lo son y Rin es una jovencita maravillosa y los cachorros tienen su sangre. Piénsalo Sesshomaru — Tocó su hombro y se marchó.

El Lord del oeste se quedó por un rato observando por la ventana de su habitación. Natzuki tenía razón, los cachorros llevaban la sangre de Rin y él personalmente se encargaría de entrenarlos , para que fuesen guerreros dignos, merecedores de ser príncipes del oeste y los descendientes del Gran Sesshomaru.

Salió decidido de su habitación, iría en busca de su mujer y sus hijos. Caminó hasta el jardín principal y se elevó, transformándose en una esfera de luz.

Natzuki lo contemplaba desde uno de los pasillos. Sonrió. Por fin ese cachorro orgulloso había entendido.

— ¿Ahora te ríes sola? — La miraba Jaken con una ceja enarcada.

— Tengo mis motivos.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí — Le señaló hacia el cielo, donde la esfera de luz se perdía en el horizonte.

— ¿El amo?

— Va a buscar a Rin.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó emocionado.

— Sí, pronto tendremos cachorritos, corriendo por todo el palacio.

— Pero ¿Crees que el amo los va a querer? son hanyous.

— Pero son sus hijos Jaken.

El youkai verde lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru voló hasta el castillo de su madre, llegó casi al anochecer.

Sintió su aroma desde la distancia y las ansias por verla aumentaron. Se volvió a reprender mentalmente "era patético", avanzó un poco más y se internó en el patio principal. Los guardias le dieron la bienvenida y él los ignoró.

Siguió el aroma de la joven y la encontró sentada en la hierba, tocando su crecido vientre y tarareando una canción. Se veía más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

— Es peligroso que estés aquí — La voz de su madre cortó la magia del momento.

— Nunca le haría daño.

— No me refiero a ti, sabes que tus tierras están en guerra con las de Mika y ella sería el blanco más fácil. Es mejor que nadie sepa su ubicación.

— Fui cuidadoso, nadie me siguió.

— Me alegra escucharlo, no deseo que destrocen mi castillo.

Sesshomaru se giró para mirarla a la cara — Debo suponer que estas aquí, porque has aceptado a tus descendientes.

— La llevaré conmigo al castillo — Fue toda su respuesta.

— ¿Perdiste la razón? — Enarcó una ceja — Te acabo de decir que corren peligro .Déjalos hasta que acabes con Mika.

— Lo pensaré — Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta donde estaba Rin.

La joven lo miró con evidente sorpresa — Sesshomaru — Sonrió, pero luego bajó la mirada triste.

Él la tomó por el mentón y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Se separó para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella desvío la mirada — Me equivoqué. Nunca debí permitir que salieran del castillo.

Rin lo miró sorprendida. ¿Estaba aceptando que se había equivocado?. Aquello era lo más cercano a una disculpa. Sabía muy bien que por su forma de ser tan fría e indiferente, no le diría lo que sentía abiertamente, pero valoraba el esfuerzo que suponía el haber dicho aquellas simples palabras.

La Lady del oeste no soporto más y se arrojó a sus brazos, mientras sollozaba — Te extrañé mucho — Le susurró. Sesshomaru en respuesta le acarició el cabello y la apegó más a su cuerpo —¿ Qué estés aquí significa que los aceptas?

Él rompió el abrazo, para mirarla a la cara — Son mis hijos.

Rin sonrió ampliamente — Entonces, ¿Regresaremos al castillo? — Preguntó esperanzada.

— No, desde hace meses Mika me declaró la guerra y el castillo no es seguro para ustedes.

— Ya veo — Bajó la cabeza triste.

— Acabaré con ella pronto.

Rin lo miró algo más tranquila y asintió — Gracias.

— ¿Te sientes bien aquí?

— Sí, la señora Irasue me trata bien y parece muy entusiasmada con los niños.

Él le dedicó un rápido vistazo a su vientre. Ella lo notó y sin previo aviso, tomó la mano masculina para que lo tocara. Sesshomaru la miró con interés.

— ¿Puedes saber qué son?— Él asintió —No he querido preguntarle a la señora Irasue, porque estaba esperándote para que me lo dijeras.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió, ¿Rin le tenía tanta confianza que no había dudado de que iría a verla? Tenía que admitir que eso le alegraba —Es un macho y una hembra.

— Aaaahh — Gritó emocionada, casi dejando sordo al Inuyoukai, que la miró con desaprobación.

— Discúlpame, pero es que estoy feliz —¿Te puedes quedar hoy aquí?

Sesshomaru lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

Rin volvió a sonreír para luego abrazarlo. Él la tomó una vez más por el mentón y la besó con deseo.

— Puedes llevarlo a tu habitación jovencita, no creo que los jardines del castillo sean el lugar apropiado para tales demostraciones de cariño.

La joven se sonrojo y escondió la cara en el pecho de Sesshomaru. Él observó a su madre y la asesinó con la mirada y ella sólo sonrió con superioridad.

— Disculpe señora, tiene toda la razón — Tomó la mano de Sesshomaru, para guiarlo hasta su habitación. Caminaron algunos minutos, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación asignada a Rin, entraron y Sesshomaru la abrazó por la espalda, rodeando delicadamente su vientre. Ella sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para pegarse más a su pecho — Extrañaba tanto tu cercanía — Le confesó totalmente ruborizada.

Él la giró para mirarla a los ojos y acarició su mejilla. Rin se erizó por el contacto.

— Gracias por venir por nosotros, sé que tu odias a los humanos y…

El Inuyoukai posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven, para que guardara silencio — Es cierto que desprecio a los débiles y los hanyous lo son, en comparación a los youkais — Rin bajó la cabeza, pero Sesshomaru se la levantó con los dedos — Pero son los hijos del gran Sesshomaru y de una excelente humana.

La joven abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sesshomaru había dicho que era excelente?, No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad y esto confundió al Inuyoukai.

— ¿Que te sucede? — Enarcó una ceja.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza — Estoy feliz, porque me consideras excelente.

Nunca se acostumbraría a las rarezas de los humanos.

Rin se colocó de puntitas y lo besó. El la guió hasta el futón, para luego depositarla suavemente. Una vez más había hecho a un lado su orgullo por Rin , porque sólo ella era merecedora de su amor. Pronto la habitación estuvo llena de jadeos y gemidos, por parte de ambos. Sus manos recorriendo hasta el último centímetro de su piel, sus cuerpos unidos como si fuesen uno sólo y su amor, tan inmenso, que había logrado doblegar el orgullo del más frio y poderoso Inuyoukai.

.

.

Miraba el techo con aparente interés, aunque su pensamiento se encontraba centrado en la mujer que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Su Rin. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, era tan pequeña y delicada en comparación a él. Nunca se perdonaría el haberle hecho daño, aunque no lo admitiría.

Sintió como el ritmo de su corazón y respiración aumentaba y supo que estaba a punto de despertar. La siguió observando, hasta que abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolates y lo miró, de esa manera tan dulce, que sólo ella era capaz.

— Buenos días Sesshomaru — Le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla — ¿Ocurre algo? — Él negó con la cabeza — Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué Mika te declaro la guerra? — Preguntó repentinamente —¿Es porque me tomaste como tu compañera?

— Siempre ha querido unir sus tierras a las mías — La miró directo a los ojos — Y carece de importancia para mí, si le molesta o no nuestra unión.

Ella sonrió — Me alegra saberlo, pero me inquietan mucho las guerras. No quiero que resultes lastimado.

El Inuyoukai enarco una ceja — ¿Insinúas que un montón de youkais patéticos, liderados por una insensata pueden derrotarme?

La joven negó con la cabeza — No creo tal cosa, pero pueden herirte. Sé que eres muy fuerte — Suspiró — Pero...sólo no quiero que te lastimen — Dijo al borde del llanto.

Él la tomo por el mentón — Te preocupas demasiado Rin. Ahora sólo debes ocuparte de ellos — Dirigió su mirada al vientre de su mujer.

Ella asintió — Te lo prometo.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso — Debes alimentarte.

— Tienes razón, ahora debo alimentarme por tres — Dijo riendo — Ya quiero que nazcan, deseo tanto verle sus caritas.

El Inuyoukai la miraba con interés, mientras Rin se disponía a tomar un baño. Su mujer era tan extraña. Él sólo esperaba que sus hijos no fuesen horribles mounstruos, a causa de su mezcla de sangre o tan patéticos como su medio hermano.

— Ya estoy lista — Anunció la joven.

Sesshomaru sólo asintió y caminaron juntos hasta llegar al comedor donde los esperaba Irasue.

La Inuyoukai los miró divertida — Vaya, se tomaron su tiempo — Sonrió burlona.

Sesshomaru la ignoró, mientras Rin se sonrojaba avergonzada — Disculpenos señora Irasue, fue mi culpa, ceo que duermo demaciado a causa del embarazo.

— Tranquila jovencita, sólo bromeaba — Hizo un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia.

Sesshomaru le gruñó en respuesta y ella lo ignoró —Y ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte Sesshomaru? — Preguntó Irasue.

— Hoy mismo.

— ¡Tan pronto! — Exclamó Rin con tristeza.

— Tengo que acabar con Mika — Respondió con tranquilidad.

— Pero..

— Cuando acabe con ella, podrás regresar al castillo.

— Tienes toda la razón — Sonrió.

Terminó el desayuno y los tres se dirigieron a la entrada principal.

— ¿Quieres a algunos de mis soldados?

— No es necesario, es mejor que protejan el castillo.

— De acuerdo.

Rin se acercó a él abrazándolo — Cuidate mucho Sesshomaru — Rompió el abrazo y tomó una de sus grandes manos, para luego posarla sobre su vientre —Te estaremos esperando.

El Inuyoukai asintió y le dio un pequeño beso, para luego transformarse en una esfera de luz y marcharse en direccion de su castillo.

.

.

.

Desde un par de metros antes de llegar a su castillo, el Lord del oeste pudo sentir dos presencias muy conocidas. Fr unció el ceño. Descendió en el patio principal, donde Lord Ryuta y Lord Yusuke lo esperaban.

— Buenos días Lord Sesshomaru.

— Buenos días Yusuke.

— Sesshomaru, un gusto verte.

— Buenos días Ryuta.

— Disculpe que lo molestemos, pero Lord Ryuta y yo venimos a ofrecerle nuestra ayuda, en la guerra que sostiene con Lady Mika.

— Asi es Sesshomaru, como también un lugar seguro para Lady Rin.

— Ella está a salvo — Contestó con frialdad.

— Entonces permitanos ayudarlo en la guerra — Volvió a pedirle Yusuke.

Sesshomaru lo meditó por un momento — Hagan lo que quieran, pero de Mika me encargaré personalmente.

— Muy bien — Sonrió Ryuta — Esa muchachita esta loca y creo que empeoró, después de aquella fiesta que ofreciste aquí en el castillo. Su ambición a roto todos los acuerdos que tenemos entre reinos desde hace siglos.

Yusuke asintió — Por eso decidimos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda. Sí le parece bien, yo me ocuparé del ejército de la frontera sur y Lord Ryuta del de la frontera norte.

El Daiyoukai asintió.

— Bueno nos retiramos Sesshomaru, por favor saluda a Lady Rin de nuestra parte.

Sesshomaru volvió a asentir, para luego ver como sus homólogos se elevaban y volaban camino a sus tierras.

No le parecia necesario que ellos intervinieran, pero si con eso lograba acabar más rápido con Mika y que Rin pudiese volver al castillo, entonces estaba bien para él.

— Lord Sesshomaru — ¿Cómo están mi niña y los cachorros? — Frente a él aparecieron una ansiosa Natzuki y un nervioso Jaken.

— Bien — Contestó con simpleza.

— Y ¿Por qué no los a traido? — Se aventuró a preguntar la youkai.

— El castillo aún no es seguro para ellos — Tomó el camino hacía su habitación, sin decir nada más.

Cuándo se encontraron sólos, Natzuki se permitió sonreír.

— Te lo dije Jaken, fue a verla.

— Pero no la trajo con él — Replicó el youkai verde.

— Porque es peligroso que este aquí, pueden atacar el castillo en cualquier momento y ella será un blanco fácil.

Jaken lo meditó un momento y luego asintió enérgicamente — Espero que el amo acabe pronto con la loca de Lady Mika.

— Yo deseo lo mismo Jaken, ya quiero volver a ver a Rin y que nazcan sus cachorros, para conocerlos y poder cuidarlos. Me alegro tanto que el amo haya recapacitado y los acepte. Ahora se ve tan tranquilo, sin duda Rin tiene una influencia muy grande sobre él.

— Así a sido desde que era una mocosa insufrible y el amo decidió llevarla con él — Suspiró Jaken.

.

.

.

Lejos de allí en las tierras del Este, se encontraba Mika esperando noticias de uno de sus soldados, que había enviado a averiguar el paradero de Rin.

— Lady Mika — La rreverenció.

— ¿Qué noticias me tienes Sanosuke?

— La encontramos milady, la humana se encuentra en el castillo de Lady Irasue.

—Perfecto, buen trabajo — Sonrió de forma macabra — Ahora sí mi venganza estará completa, haré pagar a Sesshomaru y a la maldita de Irasue por haberme despreciado y humillado todo este tiempo.

.

.

.

Agradecimientos especiales a : gcfavela, Yoo Joo, Diablita Menor, serena tsukino chiba, Serenity usagi, siomarabohle y Jezabel.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. Quiero avisarles que el próximo será el último capi. Sí, sé que es algo corta la historia, pero estoy pensando en escribir una secuela, donde tratará de cómo van creciendo los príncipes del oeste y tal vez incluya otro cachorrito jeje.

Por cierto, en uno de sus comentarios me sugerían la muerte de Rin y bueno yo soy algo cursi, me encantan los finales felices y pienso, pobre Rin, ella es quien más a sufrido en ésta historia y se merece ser feliz, pero te agradezco mucho tu sugerencia y sí habrá una parte mas o menos parecida, donde Rin y los cachorros estarán en grave peligro.

Sessho va a sufrir bastante en el siguiente capi, lo mostraré sensible (espero no demasiado). Jeje

Y bueno creo que publicaré una nueva historia llamada El Lord y la Lady del Oeste, les pido la apoyen así como a ésta.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi.. Besitos


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes , son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 7

.

.

Rin, se encontraba como de costumbre, sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que había visto a Sesshomaru. Sabía por Irasue, que estaba bien y aún libraba una cruel batalla con Mika, ayudado por Ryuta y Yusuke. Esto último le causaba gracia, se podía imaginar perfectamente el enojo de su compañero ante tal "ayuda".

Tocó su vientre que le parecía enorme y ni hablar de lo pesado — Espero que su papá venga pronto a vernos, lo extraño mucho — Suspiró con pesadez y permitió a un par de lágrimas correr cuesta abajo de sus mejillas.

— Pensé que confiabas más en él, jovencita — La monótona voz de Irasue, la hizo dar un respingo

— Señora Irasue — Su voz dejaba ver su sorpresa — No es que no confié en él, es que — Agachó la cabeza — Lo extraño — Completó en un murmullo.

— Qué extraños son los humanos — La miró con una ceja enarcada — Debes ir a dormir — Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— Gracias — Le sonrió en respuesta.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? — La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Por preocuparse por nosotros y cuidarnos todo este tiempo.

Irasue se giró en su dirección y la observó fijamente. Rin creyó estar viendo a Sesshomaru, ambos tenían expresiones tan parecidas.

— Son mis nietos, naturalmente me preocupa su bienestar — Se volvió a girar, dándole la espalda a la joven humana y caminando unos cuantos pasos más por el largo pasillo.

Rin se levantó del banco, tan rápido como su crecido y pesado vientre se lo permitía. Estaba cansada era cierto, pero como todos los días en aquéllos tres meses, no perdía la ilusión de ver llegar a Sesshomaru y que le dijera que regresaban al castillo. Extrañaba tanto a Natzuki y a Jaken. Irasue le había dicho que el youkai rana no podía ir a verla, por temor a que los soldados de Mika lo pudiesen seguir y hacerle daño a ella.

Suspiró y avanzó con lentitud hasta su habitación, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Ya el otoño se había hecho presente y la temperatura comenzaba a descender notablemente. Entró a la habitación y se colocó su yukata de dormir, para luego meterse en el cálido y cómodo futón.

— Buenas noches mis amores — Acarició su vientre — Buenas noches Sesshomaru — Susurró, para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedar profundamente dormida.

.

.

En el castillo del oeste, se encontraba un muy fastidiado Sesshomaru. Llevaba casi tres horas en la cámara de guerra, reunido con Ryuta y Yusuke, quienes le anunciaron su victoria sobre el ejército de Mika, que luchaban tanto en la frontera sur como en la norte.

— Me complace anunciarte Sesshomaru, que por nuestra parte el ejército de Mika está derrotado completamente — Dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo.

— Lord Ryuta tiene razón, ya sólo queda el de la frontera este, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que usted acabe con el — Afirmó muy seriamente Yusuke.

Sesshomaru los miró un momento — ¿Acaso estaban esperando que los premiara, por brindarle una ayuda que él no había pedido?.

Sabía que podía derrotar solo a Mika y a su ejército, pero le tomaría mucho tiempo, valioso tiempo que quería pasar al lado de Rin. Gruñó internamente, allí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento que lo hacía débil y patético, pero que no cambiaría, aunque pudiese hacerlo.

— Gracias — Fue toda su respuesta.

Yusuke y Ryuta intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ambos sabían que Sesshomaru era así y aunque le hubiesen salvado la vida (pero tal no era el caso) él sólo les daría las gracias, con ese tono de total indiferencia, tan característico en él.

— Nos retiramos — Anunció Yusuke.

Sesshomaru solo asintió.

— Hasta luego muchacho — Ryuta posó su mano sobre el hombro del Lord del oeste, para luego marcharse en compañía de Yusuke.

Sesshomaru salió de la cámara encontrándose con Hana en el pasillo — Busca al general Hayato y dile que venga de inmediato — Ordenó.

— Sí amo, enseguida. Permiso — Lo reverenció.

.

.

Un rato después, Hayato tocaba la puerta de la cámara de guerra — Permiso amo — Le hizo una reverencia.

— Quiero tu informe sobre la batalla con los ejércitos de Mika.

— Ya los hemos derrotado milord. Sólo esperamos sus órdenes para atacar el castillo de Lady Mika

— Háganlo ya, pero dejen a Mika con vida, quiero encargarme de ella personalmente — Frunció el ceño y sus ojos dorados brillaron con un tinte rojizo.

— Si amo, como ordene. Ya mismo partimos, permiso — Volvió a hacerle una reverencia y se marchó.

Sesshomaru se disponía a partir hacia el castillo de su madre. Ahora si podría ir por Rin — Ya ni siquiera le importaba lo ridículo que eso sonaba. Admitía que la amaba y quería tenerla pronto entre sus brazos y conocer a sus descendientes.

El olor de Natzuki lo hizo distraerse de sus pensamientos.

— Sesshomaru — El Lord se giró para mirarla —¿Qué ha pasado con la guerra, derrotaron a Mika? — Preguntó apresuradamente.

— Sí — Contestó secamente.

— Entonces, ¿Iras a buscar a Rin — El Inuyoukai sólo asintió, haciendo sonreír a la youkai — Qué alegría, lo preparé todo para recibirla, permiso — Se apresuró a marcharse en dirección a la habitación del Lord.

Él solo la miró perderse por el pasillo y emprendió el vuelo hacia el castillo de su madre.

.

.

.

— Lady Mika — Llegó apresuradamente Sanosuke y se arrodilló frente a ella — Nuestro espía en el castillo, nos ha informado que la humana está preñada.

— ¿Qué? — Mika abrió desmesuradamente los ojos — ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?

— Sí mi lady. Shinta no los contó hace un momento, no había podido darnos esa información , porque se le hacía difícil salir del castillo.

— Esto es perfecto — Rió de forma macabra —Dile a Shinta y a los otros que habrá un cambio de planes. Ahora no sólo acabaremos con la maldita humana, sino con el hijo hanyou de Sesshomaru.

— Hijos mi lady, son gemelos.

— Vaya — Sonrió con sorna — Mucho mejor, el dolor de Sesshomaru será mayor. Date prisa y cumple lo que te he ordenado.

— Sí — La reverenció y se marchó.

.

.

.

El Daiyoukai llegó antes del amanecer al castillo de Irasue, se dirigió con paso lento hacia la habitación de Rin. La encontró profundamente dormida, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo tranquilo, acompasado con los latidos de sus pequeños cachorros. Se agachó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla con sumo cuidado, para no despertarla, luego decidió sentarse a un lado del futón , recostado de la pared, para esperar a que se despertara.

Algunas horas después la joven abría los ojos y se incorporaba con parsimonia en el futón — Buenos días mis amores — Sonrió acariciando su vientre.

Sesshomaru la contemplaba fijamente, la había extrañado, no se lo podía negar. Su dulce sonrisa, su olor a flores que lo embriagaba — Rin — Pronunció su nombre de tal forma que a la joven humana se le erizo la piel.

Se giró lentamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz y lo vio sentado, como solía hacerlo cuando ella era una niña y salían de viaje, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, mientras reposaba un brazo en su rodilla.

— Sess...Sesshomaru — Lo miró extrañada, como si dudara de que fuese real o una ilusión de su mente. Él se levantó con elegancia y se sentó a su lado, posando una de sus grandes manos en la delicada mejilla femenina. Rin la tomó entre las suyas, mientras luchaba por no llorar — Estás aquí, en verdad, lo estás.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, su mujer era realmente extraña. La tomó por el mentón, para luego unir sus labios con los femeninos, en un tierno beso — Te extrañé — Le susurró contra la boca , provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la joven.

Rin lo miró sorprendida — ¿La había extrañado? — Sonrió ampliamente. Aquellas palabras tan inusuales dichas por Sesshomaru eran la mejor recompensa a su tortuosa espera — Yo también te extrañé mucho — Lo abrazó, como si su vida dependiera de ello — ¿Ya podemos regresar al castillo?

— Sí, he traído a Ah-Un para que viajes sobre él.

La joven asintió — ¿Qué sucedió con Mika?, la...

— Aún vive, pero pronto me enfrentaré a ella y la haré pagar por su atrevimiento — Gruñó.

— Ya veo — Agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

— ¿Te preocupa el destino de esa mujer? — La miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Sabes que no me gustan las guerras, ni las muertes — Le dedicó una mirada cargada de tristeza.

— Eres demasiado inocente — Se acercó a ella, para volver a besarla y así alejar esos malos pensamientos de su humana y lo logró, porque la joven pronto se abandonó a las sensaciones que le provocaban los besos y la cercanía del Lord. Hasta que una patadita en su vientre los interrumpió.

Rin rió y Sesshomaru la miró con extrañeza — Es una patadita — Él posó su mano sobre el abultado vientre, recibiendo varias pataditas como respuesta.

— Señora, ¿Puedo pasar? — Akira, tocaba la puerta — Le traigo su desayuno.

— Sí, adelante —¿Sucede algo Akira, para que traigas el desayuno hasta aquí?

— Así lo ordenó Lady Irasue.

— Oooh ya veo, te lo agradezco, puedes retirarte.

— Con permiso, Lord Sesshomaru, señora — Les hizo una, pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

La morena miró al Daiyoukai interrogante, como si él tuviese la respuesta al extraño comportamiento de la youkai.

— Ella sabe que estoy aquí — Contestó con poco interés.

— Ya veo, siempre olvido el buen olfato que tienen los youkais — Sonrió.

El Lord sólo la miro, pero no hizo ningún comentario —bDate prisa, partiremos hoy mismo.

Rin se emocionó y se dispuso a terminar rápidamente su desayuno — Iré a tomar un baño, para luego despedirme de la señora Irasue.

Sesshomaru asintió. No le hacía gracia ver a su madre, pero estando en su castillo era inevitable.

.

Rin terminó de arreglarse y partieron hacia donde se encontraba Irasue. Sesshomaru detectó su aroma en el jardín, donde Rin pasaba gran parte de su tiempo.

— Señora Irasue, buenos días. Vengo a darle las gracias por haberme permitido estar aquí y…

—¿Piensas llevártela ahora? — Miró algo molesta a Sesshomaru, ignorando por completo a Rin.

— La guerra ha terminado — Contestó el Lord, con absoluto desinterés.

—¿Ya mataste a Mika?, ten en cuenta que esta jovencita es humana y que le falta menos de un mes para tener a los cachorros. Reconsidera tu decisión y llévatela después que nazcan.

Rin miró con interés a la Inuyoukai y luego a su compañero, en espera de una respuesta por parte de este. Quería regresar al castillo, pero si con eso ponía en peligro la seguridad de sus hijos; prefería esperar.

— Me encargaré de Mika cuando Rin este en el castillo. El viaje será rápido, volará en Ah- Un.

Irasue lo miró por unos momentos — Si esa es tu decisión, pero me sigue pareciendo una imprudencia — Agregó en tono grave.

Sesshomaru miró por el rabillo del ojo a Rin, se veía claramente nerviosa por las palabras de su madre — Andando — Ordenó.

La joven le hizo una reverencia a Irasue, para luego marcharse al lado de Sesshomaru.

— Ojalá no te arrepientas por ser tan impulsivo Sesshomaru — Irasue los miraba desde su asiento en el jardín.

.

Al llegar a la salida principal del castillo, los esperaba el dragón de dos cabezas. Uno de los sirvientes de Irasue lo sujetaba por las riendas.

— Ah- Un — Exclamó una muy feliz Rin. Al verla, el dragón la acarició con sus dos cabezas , provocándole sonoras carcajadas.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo la escena. Tomó a Rin por la cintura y con sumo cuidado la colocó sobre la espalda del dragón. Ella se sentía feliz, era como si regresara a los viajes de su infancia junto al demonio, sólo faltaba Jaken para que el cuadro fuese perfecto.

.

.

.

Habían pasado escasos minutos desde que salieron del castillo de Irasue, cuando Sesshomaru pudo sentir varias presencias acercándose a ellos. Se detuvo súbitamente, provocando que el dragón lo imitara y que su compañera lo mirara con preocupación.

—¿Ocurre algo? — Se apresuró a preguntar.

Él no contestó, solo se limitó a descender seguido por Ah-Un. Aterrizaron en un claro del bosque y pronto se vieron rodeados por un grupo de youkais.

— Ah-Un protege a Rin — Le ordenó al youkai dragón.

Rin sólo miraba aterrada en todas las direcciones. Era obvio que aquellos demonios querían matarlos.

Pronto comenzó una batalla encarnizada, todos atacaban al Lord sin darle tregua, pero él sabía defenderse con maestría, mientras el dragón atacaba con sus esferas de energía a los que se acercaban a ellos, pero en un segundo un orochi youkai (youkai serpiente) llegó hasta ellos por la espalda, mordiendo a Rin a la altura del vientre, sin que el dragón lo pudiese evitar. La joven profirió un desgarrador grito de dolor, que resonó por todo el bosque.

Sesshomaru corrió hasta ella y en unos segundos la sujetó de la espalda, evitando así que cayera del lomo de Ah-Un, la tomó con un brazo, mientras con el otro sujetaba a Bakusaiga. Miró con furia asesina al youkai que había mordido a Rin y este sonreía de forma macabra.

— Este es un regalo de Lady Mika — Soltó una carcajada, que en segundos cesó al ser partido a la mitad por la espada del Inuyoukai.

Los youkais que aun seguían con vida lo atacaron de nuevo, pero con sólo blandir una vez su espada acabó con todos ellos.

Rin estaba demasiado pálida y fría producto del veneno. Se apresuró a llevarla de regreso al castillo de su madre. Si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso, nada le estaría pasado a Rin. Se maldijo por ser tan impulsivo.

.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, los soldados los observaban con sorpresa. Entró en el a toda prisa, siguiendo el rastro de su madre, quien al percatarse de su presencia salió a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la humana?

—bLa mordió un youkai serpiente — Le contestó visiblemente afectado. Ya ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por mantener su porte estoico. Sabía muy bien que la vida de su mujer y sus hijos corría grave peligro.

— Ai, Mei — Se dirigió la Inuyoukai a dos sirvientas — Busquen lo necesario para atenderla, Sesshomaru llévala a su habitación.

Todos obedecieron a la brevedad. Al llegar a la habitación que había ocupado la joven, el Lord la acostó en el futón.

— Sesshomaru dale a beber tu sangre — Le ordenó. Él la miró por algunos segundos, con evidente confusión — Hazlo ya, si no quieres que mueran.

Sesshomaru se apresuró a cortar su muñeca izquierda, con una de sus garras y pronto comenzó a salir gran cantidad del líquido carmesí. Él acercó su mano hasta la boca de Rin, que se quejaba débilmente a causa del dolor —Tómala — Ordenó con voz suave, pero urgida.

Aún en su estado de semiinconsciencia, la joven acató la orden como siempre y bebió todo el líquido tibio que pudo.

Al alejar la muñeca de la boca femenina, se detuvo la hemorragia y esta comenzó a sanar en cuestión de segundos, causando el mismo efecto en Rin, haciendo que desapareciera la fiebre y que recuperara su habitual color.

Sesshomaru se acercó hasta su vientre y confirmó lo que tanto temía, los corazones de sus hijos habían dejado de latir. Un gran dolor invadió su pecho, era su culpa, por su maldita imprudencia había matado a sus cachorros — Rin morirá de la tristeza y lo odiará por ello — Y no podrá culparla, si él mismo se odiaba.

Ahora podía ver todo con claridad, su maldito orgullo había causado la muerte de sus cachorros y la tristeza de Rin. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, mientras dos lágrimas surcaban sus blancas mejillas.

Irasue lo miraba sorprendida, pocas veces lo había visto tan triste y recordaba la más reciente, justo cuando la niña humana había muerto — Apártate — Le ordenó a su hijo. Él ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado sumido en su dolor —Hazlo si quieres que los salve — Sesshomaru se giró para mirarla con intensidad, como preguntándole si hablaba enserio — No jugaría con algo así — Contestó a su pregunta inexistente.

El Lord se apartó del vientre de Rin y se colocó al lado de su rostro.

Irasue sacó de entre su kimono la piedra Meidou y la posó sobre el abultado vientre, mientras recitaba un conjuro en un extraño idioma, que Sesshomaru desconocía. Pronto la piedra comenzó a emitir un brillo rosa, que cubrió todo el cuerpo humano, al desaparecer el brillo se pudo escuchar perfectamente el latir de los dos pequeños corazones. Sesshomaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza a su madre a modo de agradecimiento.

Ella sólo lo miró con total indiferencia, se retiró del cuerpo de la joven para marchase de la habitación, pero un fuerte grito por parte de Rin la hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué le ocurre? — Le preguntó Sesshomaru.

— Los cachorros van a nacer, traigan todo lo necesario para atenderla — Les habló a las sirvientas que se encontraban en la habitación.

Rin siguió profiriendo gritos de dolor, mientras Sesshomaru sostenía su mano.

El nacimiento del primer bebé no se hizo esperar. Ai se encargó de asearlo, para luego entregárselo a Irasue, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos, recorriéndolo a detalle con la mirada. Luego de su escrutinio sonrió con prepotencia y se lo entregó a Sesshomaru, quien no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? — Le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su madre, quien sólo amplió su sonrisa.

— La mezcla de tu sangre y el hechizo que realicé — Contestó con simpleza.

Sesshomaru olfateo a su cachorro para cerciorarse de lo que le decía su madre. El cachorro no era un hanyou, sino un youkai. Parecía imposible dada la naturaleza humana de Rin, pero su olfato no mentía.

Observó detenidamente al bebé en sus brazos. Su piel era tan blanca como la suya, sus cabellos plateados apenas visibles, en sus mejillas se veían tenuemente dos marcas, pero a diferencia de las propias, eran azules como las de Inu no Taisho. En su frente tenía la luna creciente en color azul. Se fijó con interés en su cabeza, para ver con asombro que carecía de las orejas perrunas características en los hanyous. El pequeño abrió sus ojitos y dos lagunas doradas lo miraron con interés. Era casi idéntico a él.

Irasue le pidió a Sesshomaru que le entregara el cachorro a Mei, para que lo vistiera, mientras ella le ofrecía que cargara a la pequeña. El Lord aceptó, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Rin quien se encontraba profundamente dormida, producto del cansancio por el enorme esfuerzo del parto.

Su cachorra era idéntica a su hermano, la única diferencia era que en vez de dos marcas en cada mejilla tenía sólo una. Era tan hermosa. Le acarició con ternura la mejilla.

.

.

Varias horas habían pasado desde el nacimiento de los príncipes del Oeste. El Lord decidió quedarse en la habitación junto a Rin, hasta que esta despertara.

Al abrir sus hermosos ojos, la joven humana pudo ver la escena más tierna que jamás creyó contemplar. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el tatami, recostado a la pared con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de serenidad que pocas veces había presenciado. En su regazo sus dos cachorros yacían dormidos.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal escena.

—¿Como te sientes? — Le preguntó sin abrir sus ojos.

Rin dio un respingo — Pensé que estabas dormido.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo — No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Eh?, Ah me siento algo cansada y me duele todo el cuerpo, pero… pero estoy bien, creo — Sonrió —¿Podría? — Miró fijamente a los bebés, en una súplica muda para que se los entregara.

Él se levantó y tomó a uno en cada brazo, para luego darle el macho a Rin.

La joven quedó impresionada viendo el gran parecido que tenía con el demonio — Sus orejas — Exclamó con sorpresa — Son... son como las tuyas.

Sesshomaru sólo asintió y le mostró a la hembra, que de igual forma carecía de las orejas de hanyou.

—¿Cómo es posible?

— Son demonios puros. Mi madre lo hizo, ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió?

La lady del Oeste hizo un esfuerzo por recordar — Bueno, me atacó un youkai mordiéndome el vientre y luego todo es muy confuso.

— Bebiste mi sangre para contrarrestar el veneno y mi madre practicó un hechizo para salvar a los cachorros.

— Ya veo, mis bebés estuvieron en peligro — Los apretó un poco contra su pecho de forma protectora, mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban su rostro — ¿Fue Mika la que nos mandó a atacar?

Sesshomaru apretó con fuerza sus manos, sabía que aquello afectaría a Rin y que él era el verdadero culpable — Acabaré con ella.

La joven asintió — Sabes que odio las guerras, pero esa mujer se atrevió a meterse con mis hijos , así que acaba con ella por favor.

—Mañana mismo lo haré — Sentenció.

Ella sólo volvió a asentir —¿Has decidido sus nombres? — Preguntó, mientras contemplaba con ternura a sus hijos.

El Daiyoukai tomó entre sus brazos a su primogénito — Satoshi.

— Agilidad y astucia, me agrada — Sonrió — Y ¿La pequeña?

—Suzuka.

— Flor de campana, es hermoso — Volvió a sonreír. Los cachorros comenzaron a hacer ruiditos. —¿Qué sucede?, deben tener hambre mis amores — Se dispuso a alimentarlos, cuando Irasue ingresó a la habitación. Venía acompañada por una youkai — Señora Irasue — Exclamó la joven algo sorprendida por la intromisión.

— Ella —Dijo señalando a la youkai — Será la encargada de ayudarte a alimentar a los cachorros.

Rin la miró sorprendida, ¿Cuándo había decidido aquello? Y lo peor sin contar con su opinión.

Sesshomaru pudo ver el semblante contrariado de su compañera y decidió intervenir — No es necesario que lo hagas, Rin se encargará de los cachorros.

Irasue rió burlona — Es humana y ellos youkais, no podrá alimentarlos a ambos. Solo lo hago por el bienestar de mis nietos, pero si quieres que mueran de hambre es tu decisión — Miró intensamente a Rin.

— Claro que no — Se apresuró a decir — Aceptaré su ayuda y se lo agradezco mucho.

Irasue le indicó que le diera al niño y se lo entregó a la youkai, para que lo alimentara —Supongo que tú también tienes hambre — Se dirigió a Rin nuevamente —Pediré que traigan tus alimentos.

— Se lo agradezco mucho — La reverenció.

— Por cierto, Sesshomaru — Miró al Lord entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Cuándo iras a matar a Mika?

— Mañana madre — Contestó con desinterés, mientras miraba por la ventana.

.

.

Hacían algunas horas desde que el amanecer se había hecho presente en el castillo de Irasue, ya el Lord del Oeste se preparaba para partir hacia las tierras del Este. Rin lo miraba con preocupación. Aunque le dijeran que la guerra había terminado, que los soldados del Inuyoukai se habían tomado el castillo de Mika y que ella estaba prisionera no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él. Siempre había sido así y creía que eso nunca cambiaría.

Sostenía en sus brazos a Satoshi mientras Irasue cargaba a Suzuka. El Daiyoukai se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras que beso la frente de sus hijos.

—Cuídate. Le susurró ella. Él solo asintió y se marchó volando.

Llegó al castillo del Este hecho una furia sus guardias lo recibieron haciéndole marcadas reverencias.

—Amo ya hemos acabado con todos los soldados de Lady Mika. Le informó el general Hayato.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está? Preguntó demandante.

—Encerrada en su habitación.

El Lord caminó con elegancia hasta donde se encontraba Mika. Al entrar pudo contemplarla sentada al verlo esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

—Ya no me interesa si me matas. Él la tomó por el cuello. Soy feliz sabiendo que tus malditos bastardos y la apestosa humana están muertos.

Sesshomaru sonrió de esa forma terrorífica que solo anunciaba la muerte de sus enemigos. —Lamento decirte que fallaste porque están con vida.

La sonrisa de Mika se borró de golpe para dar paso a una cara de confusión y enojo. El Inuyoukai no dejó que pronunciara ni una sola palabra más. De un solo movimiento cortó su cabeza.

Se limpió la mano donde tenía restos de la sangre de la youkai. Salió a la entrada principal y ordenó a Hayato se encargará del castillo que ahora le pertenecía al Lord.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que nacieron los cachorros de Rin y ya se disponían a partir al castillo…

Irasue prometió ir a visitar a sus nietos seguido. Sesshomaru solo la miró con el ceño fruncido y Rin le regaló una cálida sonrisa y un asentamiento. A pesar de que su "suegra" era muy especial se había portado muy bien con ella y sus cachorros.

Al llegar al Oeste Natzuki los esperaba con una gran sonrisa en compañía de Jaken y Hana.

—Mi niña. La abrazó con gran emoción. —Déjame ver a esa hermosa cachorra. Tomó a Suzuka en sus brazos y enseguida abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que la niña era un youkai… — Pensé que mi olfato me estaba jugando una broma, pero no, es youkai, ¿cómo es posible?... Miró interrogante a la joven.

—No sé muy bien cómo pasó, pero Sesshomaru me dijo que la señora Irasue lo hizo.

Natzuki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía lo poderosa que era la Inuyoukai, pero le parecía bastante raro que actuara en favor de alguien así fuese su propia descendencia.

— Luego me contarás todo con detalles — Le guiñó un ojo a Rin y esta sólo asintió — ¿Me permites ver al cachorro? — Le preguntó al Lord, mientras regresaba a Suzuka a la calidez de los brazos de su madre. El Daiyoukai como toda respuesta le extendió sus brazos, ofreciéndole al cachorro — Es idéntico a ti Sesshomaru bueno, sólo las marcas en su cara son como las de tu padre — El aludido sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo — Y ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

— Suzuka y Satoshi. Exclamó Rin con una gran sonrisa. Mientras le mostraba a Jaken y Hana a la pequeña.

—Muy lindos sus nombres. Sonrió. —Bueno debes estar cansada, ven para que descanses en tu habitación.

— Oh si, lo olvidaba — Exclamó Rin — Ella es Megumi, la nodriza de los cachorros. Por favor prepara una habitación cerca de la nuestra para que se instale.

— Claro Rin. Síguenos muchacha.

La joven youkai obedeció tímidamente y se perdió en el pasillo con los cachorros y las dos mujeres riendo animadamente.

.

.

5 años después.

Rin contemplaba a su compañero y a sus pequeños hijos con una clara mueca de preocupación en su rostro ¿La razón?, El entrenamiento diario que su padre les daba, para volverlos tan fuertes como él.

No toleraba la debilidad, se los repetía a diario y no es que sus hijos fueran débiles, tenían un excelente nivel de pelea para su corta edad.

Satoshi anhelaba una katana como la Bakusaiga de su padre y su hermana era una excelente arquera, pero Rin había convencido al Lord que nada de armas hasta los 6 años como mínimo. Así que se dedicaban a practicar con el látigo venenoso y para sorpresa de su madre y orgullo de su padre ya eran casi expertos.

Irasue los visitaba con frecuencia y llegaba cargada de regalos para sus nietos, que la querían mucho. En su última visita les llevó un pequeño dragón a cada uno y los cachorros no podían estar más felices.

Terminado el entrenamiento, sus hijos corrieron felices a abrazarla — Madre, madre — Gritaban con emoción.

— Jovencitos están muy sucios, vayan a darse un baño. Hana por favor llévalos con Natzuki.

La youkai asintió y los pequeños besaron la mejilla de su madre y le hicieron una reverencia a su padre, para luego tomar la mano que les ofrecía Hana e ir a buscar a su nana.

— Creo que eres muy severo con ellos.

Sesshomaru la abrazó por la espalda y depositó un suave beso en su cuello, que la hizo erizarse por completo — Sandeces — Sentenció.

Rin se giró para mirarlo a la cara — Ni creas que con ese beso vas a convencerme — Dijo fingiendo indignación.

— Tengo mejores formas de hacerlo — Besó sus labios con deseo y al separarse, Rin no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se abrazaba a su bien formado pecho.

Había valido la pena todo por lo que pasó, el haberse deshecho de su orgullo, si al final podía tener el amor de sus cachorros y su compañera. Pensó el Lord del Oeste, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

.

.

FIN

##############################

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela, siomarabohle, serena tsukino chiba, Yoo Joo, Guest, Jezabel.

.

.

Hola a todos, bueno llegamos al final de ésta historia, espero que este capi les guste tanto como a mí. ñ_ñ. Les agradezco por haberme acompañado en cada capítulo y por sus hermosos comentarios que me llenaron de alegría. Nos veremos pronto en la siguiente historia.

.

.

Besitos.


End file.
